Sekiryuutei en Ggo
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Cansado de la mentira y la traición de Rias y los demás, issei se muda a hokkaido y vive una vida pacífica, pronto su gusto cambia a los video juegos donde compra el juego brutal llamado Gun gale online, podrá issei vivi en una nueva vida con sus nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: Hola amigos, soy José y vengo a dejar una nueva historia que se me ocurrió al ver un anime esa semana, se llama Gun gale online alternative, así que espero que le gusten.

 **Capítulo 1: Gun gale online**

En un cuarto muy oscuro se podía ver 2 personas parado cerca de una pantalla grande en blanco con números contando

 **00:20**

-...esta listo Gunner...-dijo un chico de 23 con el cabello negro corto y ojos rojos con tatuajes de daga en ambas mejillas. Usaba un equipo militar muy avanzando de color negro, en sus manos tenía ambas armas, en su mano derecha era una ametralladora M249, en su mano izquierda era una escopeta franci taiwan

-...estoy más listo que nunca, Karma ...-dijo un chico del 18 con el cabello negro y ojos dorado, su vestimenta era una indumentaria militar de color rojo con detalles verdes con casco, gafas y una máscara la parte inferior, en su manos era una metralleta roja de marca double eagle.

-...bien, vamos a hacer un gran desastres...-exclamó Karma con una sonrisa diabólica mientra levanta las 2 armas letales.

-...-Gunner se mantenía en silencio mientra revisaba su metralleta.

Ambos miraron a la pantalla y vio como que había comenzado el juego.

 **00:00**

Ambos fueron transportado en una especie de ciudad post apocalíptica, ellos se encontraba en el bosque cerca de la ciudad.

Ambos caminaron entre los árboles, karma saco de su inventario un par de granadas con hilos de alambres

Ambos caminaron entre los árboles, karma saco de su inventario un par de granadas con hilos de alambres.

-...vamos a armar las trampas para las emboscada, tu al a ser mi líder, el radar del satélite hará que los demás que esta cercano venga a nosotros por ser solo 2, eso caerá en la trampa, cuando eso pase, les tomaremos por sorpresa...-dijo Karma armando la trampa entre los árboles.

-...si, iré a ver como van afuera, voy a hacer atraer en la trampa, tratare de disminuir los números.-dijo Gunner mientra abandona el lugar el bosque hasta dirigirse a hacía la ciudad dejando a Karma armar sus trampas.

 **Cambio de escena**

En una medio de una ciudad, un grupo de 5 soldados estaban en posición para encontrar cualquier señal del enemigo, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el satélite pudiera ubicar la señal de los demás.

-...todos mantenga la posición, debemos estar atento de cualquier ataque...-dijo el líder, los demás asentía.

El líder observaba a una caja de cartón en el medio junto con una bicicleta vieja...

-...señor, el radar a detectados señales hostiles, son 5 y viene cerca de ahí, también hay una señal hostil, es el líder, esta escondido en alguna parte de esa ubicación.-dijo su segundo al mando.

-...que dijiste!..-exclamó el líder sólo para que la caja se abre revelando a Gunner que tenia apuntado con su metralleta.

Disparo...disparo...disparo

-...ahhhhh que pedo wey ahhhh que pedo, que pedo...-gritaba el líder mientra era acribillados por los disparo de la metralleta de Gunner.

Gunner repartió una ráfagas de balas al líder matándolo, luego salto sobre la caja y con una velocidad muy rápida había esquivado los disparos de sus enemigos.

-...hijo de puta...-exclamó furioso tratando de darle en el blanco pero fallaba.

Gunner esquivaba gracia a las líneas rojas de precisión, pudo esquivar y disparar, había logrado matar 2, pronto Gunner miro a los 2 que tenia apuntando con sus armas.

Ellos dispararon una ráfagas de balas, pero Gunner con una agilidad increíbles, había esquivando y con sólo disparar una ronda de su metralleta había acabado con los 2 restante, pronto sintió un disparo que rozó su mejilla.

Vio algunos enemigos venir a su ubicación, pronto escuchó la palabras de Karma en su audífonos.

-...Hey Gunner, la trampa esta lista, es hora de atraer más cerdos al mataderos...-dijo Karma.

-...esta bien...-dijo Gunner huyendo del lugar con los enemigos siguiéndole.

-...vamos, que no escape...-exclamó el líder.

Cuando Gunner llegó rápidamente en el bosque y se escondió entre los árboles, los enemigos había llegado a su ubicación.

-...bien, este atento a cualquier ataque sorpresa, espera, que es eso...-dijo El líder al pisa el hilo que estaba conectado a la granada.

-...oh hijo de la...-el líder no pudo terminar de maldecir ya que la explosión mató a los 3 quedando sólo 2, los 2 intentaron reincorporarse sólo para escuchar una risa maniática.

-..cayeron perros ja ja ja ja...-exclamó Karma disparando con sus dobles armas con ellos con Gunner haciendo lo mismo.

Los soldados no pudo defenderse, todos ellos había caídos víctimas del Dúo letal...

 **Fin de la primera ronda, Ganador el equipo Dragón Gear...**

Era el anuncio que se escuchaba todo el lugar.

Ambos estaba sonriendo.

-...bien hecho Gunner, lo hicimos...-exclamó alegremente Karma de forma alegre colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Gunner.

-...si karma, pasamos la primera ronda, todo gracia a ti...-dijo Gunner de forma calmado y también tímido.

-...vamos, no sea tan educado, te merece algo mejor, vamos por unos tragos para celebrar nuestra victoria en la battle royal...-dijo Karma de forma despreocupado.

-...esta bien, yo también pagare...-dijo Gunner sólo para que karma negará su cabeza.

-...tontería bro...yo mismo pagaré...-dijo Karma sacando de la nada una tarjeta de platino.

-...bueno, si tu insiste...-dijo Gunner caminando con Karma a su lado.

 **Punto de vista de Gunner**.

Aunque mi nombre es Gunner, mi verdadero nombre es Issei hyoudou, solía ser un demonio junto con rías y los demás, pero una traición me hizo ver las cosas y decidi dejar de ser demonio al sacarme las piezas, escape de kuoh y viví mi vida en hokkaido, para escapar de mi pasado, decidi vivir una vida como jugador de realidad virtual llamado Gun gale online o Ggo para abreviar..

En la vida real, soy un chico antisocial y deprimido, en Ggo soy un jugador solitario que mata a los demás jugadores para ser más fuerte.

No es la nueva vida que quería pero estoy satisfecho con eso.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Gunner/issei .**

 **Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capítulo explicará los resume de los problemas entre la facciones y la traición de rías y de los demás.**

 **Capítulo 2: problema entre la facciones...**

 **En la cumbre de las facciones en el inframundo**

La situación dentro del cuarto era muy tenso, todo tenían sus miradas sería y afilado, la cosas no había salido bien desde que descubrió una cosa que puso a todos en alerta.

Rizevim, el enemigo público número 1 del inframundo...

Los líderes de la facciones en cual consistía: los 4 maou de la facción de los demonios, Michael de la facción del cielo, azazel el líder de grigori, yasaka la líder de la facción de los yokai...

3 Meses después de los acontecimientos de Trihexa y la aniquilación de la organización de Rizevim, la paz había llegado en las alianza entre facciones, pero unas semanas ante, hubo un intento de asesinato de Sirzechs lucifer, el autor de ese intento de asesinato era nada mas que una espía que servía fielmente a Rizevim

Por esa razón, Sirzechs había reunido a todos en una reunión de emergencia para advertir de un posible ataque sorpresa por parte del lucifer original.

-...y así termina lo sucedido...-dijo el maou lucifer con una mirada sería.

Todos se encontraba enojado y también cansado, algunos ya estaba masajeando la frente.

-...debí saber que ese maldito no se rendiria así nada mas...-dijo Azazel no muy feliz de escuchar eso.

-...la situación es muy preocupante, sabemos lo que ese hombre puede llegar a ser capaz, no sabemos cual son sus intenciones ahora...-dijo Michael haciendo recordar cómo Rizevim casi libera a la bestia del apocalipsi.

-...es posible que pueda volver a liberar a esa bestia de nuevo...-dijo Yasaka preocupada por lo que pueda pasar su pueblo si Trihexa era liberado de nuevo.

-...lo dudo, el sello que todos nosotros colocamos, es mas fuerte que ante, fue hecho para aprisionar a una entidad mucho más fuerte que Great red, tardaría años tratar de destruir una pequeña parte del sello...-dijo Azazel con seriedad.

-..dejando a un lado la mención de 666, que sabemos del espía...-preguntó Ophis que estaba sentada en la alféizar de la ventana.

-...con lo que pude escuchar de grafía en la sala de tortura, la misión de asesinarme sólo era una misión secundaria, la misión primaria se había cumplido...-dijo Sirchez con un tono serio pero también triste.

Ophis tenía su mirada inexpresiva mientra balanceaba su pies en el alféizar...

-...cual es la misión primaria?...-dijo Michael preocupado.

-... (suspiro)...matar a Issei hyodou...-dijo el Mao lucifer causando que todos el cuarto este en un profundo silencio.

-...lo consiguió?...-dijo en llanto yasaka preocupada por el futuro padre de kunou.

Todos tenía esperanza que diría Sirchez sobre que Issei estuviera muerto fuera una cruel broma.

Justo cuando el Mao lucifer pudiera hablar, Ophis tomó la palabras.

-...casi lo tenia...pude evitar que el muriera...-dijo Ophis, todos ellos estaban aliviado de escuchar eso.

-...pero es imposible que alguien existiera una ser capaz de casi matar al Sekiryuutei, en su poder actual, podía ir a la par con Rizevin...-dijo Azazel ya que todos sabían lo que era capaz el castaño.

-...no fue un enemigo, fue algo que nosotros los dragones tenemos, una maldición...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

-...que maldición habla Ophis...-pregunto Azazel.

-...La caída del dragón, es una maldición muy mortal y peligrosa, como resultado puede matar a un dragón del nivel de Great Red...-dijo Ophis haciendo que todos estén sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-...pero Issei-kun no era un demonio reencarnado...-dijo Yasaka.

-...era, Issei tiene a Ddraig, el hace mucho tiempo sacrificó su brazo por la hermana del Mao lucifer, como resultado se volvió una parte dragón su mano, después de los acontecimientos con 666, Great red y yo revivimos a Issei para darle un cuerpo de dragón que era parte de Great Red y de mi poder...-dijo Ophis explicando los finales del acontecimientos de Trihexa.

-...ya veo, ustedes convirtieron a Issei-kun en un dragón puro...-dijo Yasaka entendiendo la explicación del dragón del infinito.

-.. la caída del dragón es muy mortal?, a que se debe esa maldición...-dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-...la maldición sólo se activa cuando cuando su verdadero amor lo traiciona, como resultado, muere de una manera lenta y dolorosa, por esa razón los dragones somos solitarios como the Great red y yo...-dijo Ophis haciendo que todos escucharan lo que dijo Ophis.

-...quien fue el verdadero amor de Issei-kun...-dijo Yasaka enojada.

-...Rias gremory y su noblesa...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

Nadie nada crédito al escuchar eso, Sirzechs se mantenía serio a pesar de las acusaciones pero el había visto todo.

-...no crees que esta acusando todas ella en esto...-dijo Azazel ya que veía a akeno como su sobrina.

-...yo también pienso lo mismo, Irina no sería capaz de esto...-dijo Michael en defensa de su As.

-...ella tiene razón, yo lo vi todo, rias y los demás habían dejado atrás a Issei y compartieron su amor en un grupos de humanos...-dijo Sirzechs haciendo callar a todos.

-...uno de ellos, era una chica que se hizo pasar como hombre y como pareja de rías para llegar a mi y cumplir con su objetivo...-dijo Sirzechs.

-...maldición...ahora que...-dijo azazel cansado.

-...dijiste que Issei sobrevivió a la maldición gracia a ti, Ophis, donde esta el sekiryuutei...-pregunto ajuka uno de los 4 rey demonio.

-...no lo eh visto desde hace 2 meses, incluso para mi, es difícil sentir el poder de Ddraig en su interior, algo hace que oculte su poder para esconder...no es así azazel?...-dijo Ophis haciendo que reír un poco al líder del gregori.

-...je je je debí imaginarlo que usaría para eso...-dijo Azazel.

-... (suspiro)..que hiciste Azazel...-pregunto un poco triste el mayor gremory.

-...simplemente le di a Issei un brazalete supresor que oculta todo su poder, esta vez lo había mejorado para suprimir al punto de que sea como un humano común y corriente, se lo di después de lo sucedido en kioto con el asunto de las facciones de los héroes...-dijo Azazel haciendo que todos se tape la cara con su palma.

-...genial, lo que nos faltaba, ahora será más difícil haya al sekiryuutei en el mundo humano, es como tratar de buscar una aguja en un pajar, debemos hallarlo ante de que Rizevim lo haga, el tiene una obsesión enfermiza con el Booster gear...-dijo Ajuka.

-...no seria mas fácil pedir a tu hermana que lo traiga a a través de la Evil piece...-dijo falbium un poco soñoliento.

-...issei abandonó la nobleza al extraer las Evil piece en el ritual para eliminar la maldición hace 2 meses atrás...-dijo Ophis.

-...ritual?...-dijo azazel .

-...ese ritual consistía en sacar todo el veneno de la maldición de su cuerpo y también sacar la Evil piece ya que fue el deseo de issei...-dijo Ophis un poco triste.

-...ya veo, Issei-kun sufrió mucho y dio mucho por nosotros, deberíamos respetar su decisión, no podemos seguir involucrandolo a eso...-dijo Yasaka ya que le dolía esa decisión de dejar al futuro padre de su hija.

Los demás no tuvo más opción que aceptar que issei, el único que mantenía unido a la facciones ya no estaban de su lado.

 **Con Rías y los demás**.

Mientra seguía la reunión de emergencia, Akeno hacia todo lo posible para consolar a Rías que no paraba de llorar después de descubrir un hecho muy devastador no sólo para ella si no también para todo a su alrededor.

-...Akeno, en que nos equivocamos..-lloraba rías, Akeno aguantaba las ganas de llorar también pero tenia que ser fuerte para ayudar a su rey.

-...me temo que no tengo la respuesta, pero debes ser fuerte, issei-kun no hubiera gustado verte en ese estado...-dijo Akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-...pero lo abandonamos, fuimos unas estúpidas al abandonar a mi issei, solo lo quiero devuelta...-suplicaba Rías.

La situación entre la nobleza junto con Rías era muy peor, después del intento del asesinato contra el mao lucifer, había descubierto que los novios de las demás era humunculos creado con una misión de seducir al harem de issei mientra el chico que se llamaba kota quería a rías para llevar al lucifer.

Ahí vino la sorpresa.

 **Flash back**

 **1 semana ante.**

Vemos a Rias y su novio kota enfrente de la mansión gremory.

-...con que ahí vive tu hermano Rias-chan...-dijo kota al ver a Sirzechs salir por la puerta mientra era acompañado por grafía.

-...si kota-kun, porque quiere ver a mi hermano...-pregunto Rias curiosa.

-...oh quería pedir si podía darme una oportunidad de tener una mano en su matrimonio contigo...-dijo kota.

Rias estaba sin habla después de escuchar lo que dijo kota, ante de que ella pudiera dar una respuesta, escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-...Rias-chan, que hace aquí...-pregunto curioso el rey demonio al ver a rias acompañado por un humano.

-...Onii-sama...es bueno verte, es quería presentar a alguien que quería conocer...-rias no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que Kota lo empuja de forma brusca sorprendiendo a todos y enojando al lucifer.

-...finalmente, te mataré falso lucifer!...-exclamó Kota creando una espada de la nada y de lanza hacia Sirzechs.

Pero ante de Kota pudiera llegar hacia el mao, su pies hasta su torso era congelado por grafía que estaba de su lado.

-...Kota!..-exclamó rias al ver lo que paso, ella estaba conmocionada al ver como resultó.

-...je je je je, no puedo creer que tú estúpida creyera todo lo que decía, como si yo fuera a amar a una zorra como tu, me repugna besar tus asqueroso labios...-dijo Kota mientra su cuerpo cambiaba revelando una mujer de cabello negro con ojos color naranja.

-...Kota...-murmura rias impactada y dolida al ver y escuchar eso.

-...quien te envío?...-dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-...jejeje, bueno, ya que cumplí con la primera misión, no tengo problema, yo soy hiedraru, soy unas de las asesinas de Rizevim-sama...estoy aquí para matar a unos de los falso rey demonios...-dijo Hiedraru casando que rias llorará.

-...dijiste que cumpliste tu misión principal...de que misión habla...-dijo grafía causando que hiedraru sonriera.

-...jejeje, recuerda al sekiryuutei?...-dijo la asesina haciendo que rías recuerde a su siervo.

-...que le hiciste a mi issei...responde maldita...-exclamó enojada y traicionada.

-...no le hice nada, ustedes lo hicieron, jejeje, Issei hyodou murió jajajaja...-exclamó la chica con alegría enferma haciendo que rías cayera de rodillas mientra llora.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Después de eso, había descubierto que los supuesto novios de las demás eran humunculos que se desintegraron después de la misión fallida. (Cómo infinity war avenger XD)

Rias, akeno, ross, koneko, Asia, Ravel, Irina y Xenovia se encontraba devastada, kiba y Gasper se encontraba arrepentido por no ayudar a su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Todo y cada uno de ellos estuvieron en sus respectivos habitaciones en su estado depresivo.

Después de una 1 semana, había escuchado la noticia de que Issei seguía vivo, eso hizo que toda la nobleza de rías tratarán con su mejor esfuerzo buscarlo para disculparse y volver a ser como era ante, pero cada intento no daba resultado.

-...tiene razón en algo Akeno, no puedo rendirme todavía, junta encontraremos a Issei-kun, nada nos detendrá...-dijo Rias con determinación.

-...Ara ara buchou, esta decidida, yo también, quiero tener a Issei-kun en mis brazos kufufu...-dijo Akeno con burla.

-...eso lo veremos akeno...-dijo rías.

Ambos decidieron dejar a un lados sus diferencia para encontrar a su verdadero amor, no importa a cuanto camino debe destruir sólo para hallarlo, ellas no dudarian en hacer solo para buscar a su verdadero amor.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: nueva vida, entrando a Ggo**

 **Punto de vista de Issei**

 **Apartamento (hokkaido)**

Dentro de una habitación se veía una bulto en la cama, pronto ese bulto se revela Issei que estaba estirando sus extremidades mientra bosteza.

Mi nombre es issei hyodou, mucho me conoce como sekiryuutei, pero también el héroe del inframundo, a pasado 2 meses desde que abandone kuoh y me mude a una isla en Hokkaido.

-...buen día compañero...-decía una voz en su mente, issei sonrió un poco ya que sabía quién era.

-...buen día Ddraig...-le dije a mi único amigo que tengo.

A pasado 2 meses desde que abandone mi antigua vida, ahora vivo sólo en un apartamento, con el dinero que tenia como el héroe del inframundo, aproveché para comprar muchas cosas para vivir por mi cuenta.

Vivo en un apartamento simple y cómodo, vivo una vida aburrida, me levanto temprano para hacer ejercicio, desayunar, regar las plantas de mi balcón y salir a la calles para dar un paseo.

Hice un esfuerzo para ocultarme de todo lo relacionado con las facciones, lo bueno fue que todavía podía usar el brazalete supresor que me dio Azazel, eso me permite ocultarme de ellos..

a pesar de vivir esa vida tranquila, nunca pude llegar a tener amigos por ahí y trabajo en un trabajo de medio tiempo como cajero en un mini supermercado de noche.

Así que actualmente vengo al lugar donde trabajo para comprar las cosas de siempre para hacer el Almuerzo y cena.

Tuve que aprender por mi cuenta toda las cosas para sobrevivir en esa sociedad, aveces me pregunto si no le di todo mi esfuerzo en ellos y por me abandonaron, pero ahora ya no importa.

Desde que me enteré lo de rías y los demás y su traición, me di cuenta que eran demonios que se dejan llevar por sus deseos, después de todos, los demonios tiene esperanza de vida muy largo a diferencia de los humanos.

No me extrañaría que algún día fuera remplazado por ellos.

Descubri ese día que seria mi fin debido a la maldición de la caída del dragón.

Je je después de todos los que Ddraig y yo pasamos, terminare muriendo sólo para amor, una manera muy estúpida de morir.

Issei se levantaba de su cama mientra preparaba su desayuno, cuando había terminado, se había preparado su ropa casual y salio de la puerta de su apartamento para salir a pasear por la calle con calma.

Si no fuera por Ophis, no estaría aquí vivo...

 **Flash back hace 2 meses atrás.**

Vemos a issei en el suelo ahogando su propia sangre, casi se había sucumbido a la maldición si no fuera por Ddraig que hacía todo lo posible para disminuir su dolor.

-...maldición, después de todo lo que pasamos, volveré a morir de una manera más estúpida como el amor...-pensó Issei apretando los dientes para soportar tanta agonía

-... (compañero, resista, si hacemos el ritual a tiempo, podremos salir vivo de la maldición..)..-dijo Ddraig en su mente.

issei al estar casi al borde de la muerte, recordó todo lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa de Rías y los demás, esa sonrisa lo hacía enojar más.

-...maldición, maldición, que hice para merecer esto, no fue suficiente con lo que eh sacrificado, maldición, a la mierda todo, a la mierda con las facciones, que se jodan con su sueño sobre la paz, yo tengo que vivir...-gruñe issei en un estado demente mientra los rayos negros le envolvía a través de su cuerpo causando que issei pegará un fuerte grito de dolor y agonía.

El dolor no había parado después 1 hora, era tan fuerte se había desmayado 3 veces, su cuerpo sufría espasmo y su interior se hacía pedazo.

Su cabello castaño se había vuelto blanco debido al Síndrome de Maria antonieta.

Issei se había quedado tendido en el suelo mirando a la oscuridad, sus lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-...Ya no puedo soportar ese dolor, quiero morir, rápido, déjenme morir...-pensaba Issei tristemente mientra cerraba sus ojos.

-.. (compañero, no lo haga, tiene que seguir luchando..)..-exclamó Ddraig preocupado por su portador.

-...es inútil Ddraig, todo es como ante, porque aún sigo vivo?, porque termine de esta forma?, yo ya no tengo deseo de vivir...-dijo Issei a su único amigo.

-...te equivoca, aun tiene que vivir...-dijo una voz femenina haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos y pudo ver quien era, era Ophis la loli del infinito...

-...Ophis...-murmuraba Issei al borde de la muerte.

-...la caída del dragón, Ddraig, aun sigue vivo...-preguntaba Ophis.

-...estoy vivo todavía, Ophis necesito que salve a mi portador, Issei no tiene la fuerza para completar el ritual...se le está acabando el tiempo...-dijo Ddraig.

-...descuida, su portador es mi única familia ahora, voy a salvarlo...-dijo Ophis enviando a Issei todo su poder para sanar sus heridas y realizar el ritual al tiempo.

Poco a poco el ritual había terminado y Issei ya no sentía el insoportable dolor que sentía ante.

-...lo hicimos, salimos vivo de la maldición...-exclamó Ddraig haciendo que Issei mirara su brazo derecho, salía arcos de electricidad negro en su mano.

-...pero que, porque mi cuerpo se siente muy diferentes.-murmuró Issei .

-...al fin comienza a despertar tu verdadero poder de dragón, el ritual fue un éxito...-dijo Ddraig.

-...mi verdadero poder?..-pensó issei.

-..por cierto ophis, que quisiste decir que issei es tu única familia...-preguntó Ddraig consiguiendo la atención del ex castaño.

-...simple, cuando great red y yo te volvimos a vida, usamos la carne de great red y de mi poder para hacerte un cuerpo de dragón, eso te hace como mi hijo...-dijo Ophis de forma monótona haciendo que issei mirara a ophis de forma Incómoda.

-...entonce, eres mi kaa-san.-dijo Issei un poco incómodo por el hecho de tener una loli dragón como su madre.

Ophis se acercó a su hijo y con su pequeña mano, acaricia la espalda de issei.

-...no te preocupe, fui al mundo humano y me compre un libro sobre como ser una madre genial, haré un buen esfuerzo de estar a tu lado...-dijo Ophis de forma inexpresiva mientra acariciaba su espalda.

-...esta bien, te aceptaré tal como eres para mi...-dijo Issei que estaba sentando en el tronco con Ophis a su lado.

-...ahora explica que paso para que terminará de esa forma...-dijo Ophis con seriedad.

Ddraig comenzó a contar a Ophis por todo lo que paso, con la traición de las chicas, la maldición y su inexistente deseo de vivir.

Ophis se mantenía inexpresiva después de escuchar todo lo que dijo el Dragón gale.

-...y ahí es como terminamos en esa situación...-dijo Ddraig terminando de contar todo.

-...ya veo, bien, me voy...-dijo Ophis flotando al aire.

-...espera, que piensa hacer...-preguntó issei temiendo lo que iba a hacer Ophis.

-...tranquilo, iré al inframundo para destruir a las facciones, voy hacer que me tema como la diosa dragón del infinito...-dijo Ophis con calma y seriedad.

-...espera, no es necesario que haga eso...-dijo Issei abrazando el cuerpo pequeño de su nueva madre.

-...porque, aun después de todo lo que ellos te hicieron, como puede perdonarlo...-dijo Ophis un poco confundida.

-..aun no lo perdonaré por lo que me hicieron pasar, pero en el inframundo hay gentes que me importa, Azazel-sensei, Sirzechs y milica-chan y también los demás, no quiero que ellos sea culpables de los caprichos de esas chicas...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

-...esta bien, si ese es tu decisión, entonce la respetaré...-dijo Ophis en los brazos de su hijo.

-...gracia kaa-san...-dijo Issei abrazando a su nueva mamá.

 **fin del flash back**.

Después de eso, abandone kuoh y viaje a una isla de Hokkaido, viví por un tiempo y busqué un apartamento y después una semana después tuve mi primer trabajo como cajero en un supermercado.

Era bastante aburrido hacer esa rutina como siempre, hasta me interesé en los juegos de Vr al escuchar una noticia muy bueno.

 **Flash back 2 meses atrás.**

 **Apartamento (Hokkaido)**

Issei estaba viendo la televisión unas noticias sobre Japón, estaba muy aburrido, hasta que hubo una noticia muy interesante.

 **"El presente de Vrmmo"**

 **Usando un nuevo dispositivo llamado NeveGear, se creo el primer VrMmorpg llamado Sword art online, en el años de 2022, la apertura del servidor, a atrapado a 10.000 jugadores en el mundo virtual, más de 2 años, más de 4.000 víctimas, ese incidente se había solucionados.**

 **Muchos recordarán el miedo a los dispositivos Vr, recolectaron y destruyeron todo los dispositivos NeveGear, pero hubo un cambio.**

 **Gracia a un nuevo dispositivo, AmuSphere y Al paquete de licencia libre "The seed", aparecieron mucho juegos de The Seed, el numero de lanzamiento aumenta ignorando del peligros de Sao.**

 **Es el juego que disfruta una vida distintas con los 5 sentidos...**

Issei estaba escuchando esa noticia con una mirada de curiosidad.

-..Una vida distinta...que opina Ddraig...-pregunto Issei .

-... (parece estar interesante para ti...)..-dijo Ddraig al escuchar esas noticias.

Después de 6 días de trabajo, ahorre mucho dinero para comprar el dispositivo masculino de AmuSphere, con la ayuda de un vecino de lado que era un Fan de los juegos de Vr, me compre el dispositivo y también el juego llamado Gun gale online, según lo que dijo ryuu, ese juego es interesante y puede ganar dinero real participando en evento reales.

Había tomado como media hora entender las instrucciones sobre el juego y sobre cómo usar correctamente el dispositivo AmuSphere.

Ahora vemos a issei con un casco de realidad virtual que estaba conectado a su lapto, pronto issei se acostó en su cama y miró al techo.

-...Link star...-dijo Issei con un tono decidido.

Su vista se oscureció, vio como la luz blanca brilló fuertemente hasta que desapareció, cuando Issei abrió los ojos estaba en una especie se ciudad futura, su olfato captaba el olor del humo, petróleo y balas...

Pronto una ventana emergió enfrente

 **Hola, bienvenido a Gun gale online, por favor escriba su nombre de usuario para darle la bienvenida.**

 **Issei comenzó a escribir su nombre**

 **G-U-N-N-E-R**

 **Bienvenido Gunner, espero que lo disfrute.**

La ventana desaparece, Issei vio con una sonrisa a la ciudad del juego y dijo que .

-..Bien, nueva vida, aquí voy...-dijo Gunner decidido de hacer un nombre en el juego y disfrutar como ante.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: Hola gentes, vengo a dejar el capitulo 4 de ese capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **capítulo 4: el tutorial, mi primer amigo en Ggo**

 **SBC GLOCKEN CITY (MEMORIAL HALL)**

Gunner miraba a través de su reflejo en los vidrios del apartamento, su avatar parecía muy opuesto a su apariencia en el mundo real, era igual a su apariencia sólo que los colores son diferentes, su cabello era corto y negro con ojos color dorado con la piel bronceado.

Su vestimenta era básico ya que se trataba de una camisa de camuflaje blanco y pantalón de camuflaje gris, botas militar.

-...increíble, mi rostro es lo mismo que en el mundo real pero de colores diferente en los ojos y cabello, aunque tengo que admitir, me queda bien el cabello negro...-pensó Gunner mientra se aleja de memorial hall y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad de sbc glocken.

Era hermoso esa ciudad, había mucho jugadores merodeando por doquier, había robots limpiadores y mucho más.

Pronto se acordó que en el inicio del juego, tenia que aprender todo en un tutorial.

-...según en el manual de instrucciones, tengo que balancear mi mano al aire para abrir el menú y poder ir al Tutorial..-pensaba Gunner moviendo su mano ligeramente al aire abriendo una ventana..

-...vemos...tutorial...-dijo Gunner tocando con durante dedo el icono de tutorial haciendo que su alrededor brille.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Gunner abrió los ojos al ver que estaba en una zona de tiro.

-...donde estoy...-murmuraba Gunner mirando a su alrededor sólo para escuchar una voz fuerte.

-...bienvenido a la práctica de tiro, pedazo de porquería...-dijo un hombre grande musculoso con un pantalón de camuflaje, no tenía camisa, su rostro era serio con una cinta roja en su frente...

-...que hace rambo aquí?...-pensó de incredulidad Gunner ya que había visto película de rambo en Hokkaido.

-...soy Daddy rambo, soy una inteligencia artificial creado con el propósito de enseñar a ustedes incompetente la maravilla de las armas de fuego y todo lo que tenga que aprender para sobrevivir en Ggo...-dijo Daddy que tenía una pistola en su mano.

-...entiendo, mi nombre...-dijo Gunner para presentarse sólo para que Daddy lo interrumpiera.

-...calla incompetente, o te daré duro contra el muro...-amenazó Daddy haciendo callar a Gunner.

-...si...-dijo Gunner un poco intimidado

-...es "si señor" para ti insecto...-dijo Daddy con un tono intimidante

-...Señor si señor!..-dijo Gunner con seriedad.

-...bien, eso quería oír...Así cállate y escucha...-dijo Daddy rambo acercando a Gunner con una mirada sería.

-...pon atención lo que te enseñaré, en ese mundo, los monstruos existe, robots asesinos y jugadores que adoran matar, para eso tendrá que usar 2 tipos de armas para matar a esas abominaciones...-dijo Daddy mostrado a Gunner 2 armas, una era una pistola y la otra era una arma futurista.

-...en Ggo, hay 2 tipos de armas que se usan para luchar en ese mundo áspero, la ópticas y la de fuegos, la armas ópticas son pequeño, ligeros, precisos y de largo alcance...-dijo Daddy disparando una bala láser atravesando el maniquí.

-...son fáciles de recargar los packs de energía, pero al pelear con jugadores humanos, el campo antibalas ópticas disminuye la potencia del tiro volviendole inservible en batallas contra otros jugadores...-explicó Daddy guardado su arma óptica y sacando una pistola.

Gunner se mantenía quiero observando y escuchando todo lo que rambo le enseñaba.

-...pero, por otro lado, las armas de fuego, dispara balas físicas que puede atravesar fácilmente los campos anti balas ópticos, pero los vientos alteran las trayectoria y los cargadores pesan...-dijo Daddy disparando con su pistola al blanco múltiples veces sin fallar un solo tiro.

-...vaya, es increíble...-murmuraba Gunner al ver como dispara el arma sin fallar en su blanco.

-..Los jugadores generalmente usa las armas ópticas para matar monstruos mientra que las armas de fuego se usan para matar a otros jugadores, entendido?...-dijo Daddy.

-...si, un poco lo entiendo je je...-dijo Gunner .

-...bien, te enseñaré a usar las armas de fuegos...-dijo Daddy apuntando Gunner en la cabeza, Gunner vio con sus ojos una línea roja que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-...dime incompetente, ves una línea roja?...-pregunto Daddy sin quitar el arma de la frente de Gunner.

-...si...puedo verlo...-dijo Gunner.

-...bien, eso se llama Línea de tiro, solo aparece si el enemigo toca el gatillo, la balas seguirá las trayectorias de la linea de tiro, si la ves, contraataca o esquivala...-dijo Daddy soltando el dedo del gatillo haciendo desaparecer la linea roja.

-...entiendo señor! ..-exclamó Gunner.

-...muy bien, toma un arma y dispara el maniquí...-ordenó Daddy haciendo que Gunner rápidamente se acercará a la mesa y sacará una pistola y se acercó a la cabina de tiro, comenzó a agarrar el arma de forma nerviosa mientra apunta a

-...muy bien, estira la pierna, pon el dedo en el gatillo, estira tu cuerpo para estabilizar el tiró, cuando este apuntando, aparece el círculo de tiro, que es una predicción a la trayectoria.-dijo Daddy haciendo que Gunner estuviera concentrado en el círculo de tiro.

-...ahora dispara!..-exclamó Daddy haciendo que Gunner dispare un tiro afuera del maniquí.

-...espléndido, eres peor que un insecto...-dijo Daddy haciendo decaer a Gunner al escuchar ese insulto.

Después de un corto período de tiempo, Gunner comenzó a mejorar mas el manejo de la pistola ya que había disparado como 50 veces el maniquí y había dado en el centro de la diana del maniquí 30 veces mientra que los 20 veces afuera de la diana.

A medida que iba mejorando, iba usando diferentes armas de fuego, de escopeta, rifles, lanza granadas hasta un lanza cohete.

El entrenamiento era duro, lleno de sudor virtual, y insultos que lastimaria a los más macho de los machos.

Fue que encontró el arma ideal, una metralleta Skorpion vz. 61, con ella había dando en el blanco sin fallar ningún tiro.

-...bien hecho, estoy satisfecho con su progreso...que puedo decir, hasta un insecto vale para algo...-dijo daddy con seriedad poniendo feliz a Gunner.

-...bien, la prueba final, te enseñaré a usar los cuchillos...-exclamó daddy sacando 2 cuchillos de bayoneta m9.

-...joder, es el juego es más serio de lo que pensé...-pensó Gunner por la intensidad del tutorial.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Punto de vista de Gunner.**

Al final, continúe jugando Gun gale online después de haber pasado ese intenso Tutorial, jugué como Gunner en ese juego, viví una aventura muy diferente como lo fue en mundo de los sobrenaturales.

Para volverme más fuerte, decidí cazar monstruos en el desierto usando solo mi arma óptica, con mi nivel actual, solo podía vencer a monstruos de bajo nivel mientra que huía de los monstruos de alto nivel.

Algunas veces moría en el intento, mi vecino ryuu que era un jugador de Ggo me recomendó buscar en una pagina Internet para buscar cualquier truco para eliminar monstruos de alto nivel.

Gracia a eso, pude lograr matar monstruos de alto lvl por mi cuenta, poco a poco iba ganando experiencia y subiendo de nivel, con los puntos de estadística, lo gastaba en reflejo y velocidad por encima de los demás puntos.

Como resultado me volví más rápidos con una velocidad sobre humana y tengo reflejo super rápidos. Era algo que había logrado después de haber jugado frecuentemente a Ggo.

 **Fin de punto de vista de Issei/Gunner**

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Tienda de indumentaria militar.**

Ahora vemos a Gunner en el espejo viendo su nuevo equipo militar, era una indumentaria negra militar con casco y gafas con máscara para la busca, chaleco anti bala, junto con pantalón negro y botas militar, en su cintura era una correa con funda para arma ..

-...muy negra para mi gusto, veamos, tiene que haber algo que me resalte con mi color favorito...-murmuraba Gunner hasta que encontró algo.

Era una maquina que hacía cambiar el color de armas y uniforme.

Después de probar la maquina, su uniforme de combate negro ahora era rojo con pequeño detalles verde.

-...perfecto, el rojo me queda mejor...-murmuraba Gunner mirándose al espejo viendo su nuevo vestimenta para combate.

Desconocido para issei, detrás suyo paso 2 personas que charlaban, era 2 chicas, uno tenía una vestimenta negra con el cabello largo y negro y ojos púrpura y la otra era una chica que tenia vestimenta verde y blanco con una bufanda blanca, su cabello era celeste verdoso.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Desierto carmesí**

Ahora vemos a Gunner colocar la trampa en cual consistía 2 granadas de manos con cable de alambre que era atado entre 2 tanques destruido.

-...bien, ahora esperar mi presa...-murmuró Gunner escondiéndose en una pequeña montaña detrás del tanque, ahí se quedo a esperar.

Mientra esperaba, buscó en su menú una canción que había descargado por Internet, así que al tocar el icono, aparece un auricular grande de color rojo, ahí se escuchaba una canción muy bueno.

Era su canción favorito llamado bull's eye nano, era su canción número 1.

-...no hay nada más placentero escucha una canción de Nano, si hubiera dejado esa vida de demonio ante y poder jugar ese tipo de juego ante, había sido lo mejor...bueno esto esta en el pasado...-murmuraba Gunner hasta que el radar del menú se veía 3 punto rojos acercando a su posición.

-...que hago, debo mantener calmado...-pensó Gunner mientra no tuvo tiempo para esconderse ya que los 3 jugadores ya paso a su lado desde lejos.

-...que, no me vio, de seguro mi vestimenta es camuflada roja me permitió esconderme en rol desierto carmesí...-pensaba Gunner mirando su vestimenta.

Pronto su mirada se puso serio y sacó su arma óptica de color rojo.

Pronto una explosión se escuchó cerca, la parecer un monstruo había caído en la trampa, la explosión puso en alerta a los 3 jugadores.

-...que fue eso!..-exclamó el jugador 1

-...es una emboscada...-exclamó el jugador 2

-...maldición no puedo ver al enemigo...-decía el jugador 3 sólo para recibir un disparo láser en la cabeza matándolo.

Los 2 enfocaron su atención en Gunner que se Lanzaba en frente..

-...Ahhhhh...-gritaba Gunner mientra disparaba con su arma óptica, los disparo hizo añicos al escudo anti bala óptica al jugador 2 y recibió un disparo entre los ojos.

El jugador 3 disparo con su propia arma óptica pero Gunner se movía en un patrón de zig zag evadiendo todo los disparos de balas ópticas hasta saltar por encima del jugador 3 y disparar 5 veces destruyendo el escudo y matando al jugador 3 en el proceso, los 3 cadáveres desaparecía en partículas de cristales rotos y luz.

-...lo hice, pude vencer a mis 3 primeros enemigos, los jugadores, todo porque no me vio a través de mi camuflaje, mmmm tal ves debería usar eso a mi favor...-pensó Gunner mientra una tormenta de arena roja envolvía en su cuerpo.

 **Cambio de escena 1 mes después**

 **SBC GLOCKEN CITY ( BAR THE SALOON)**

En un bar era un hervidero de chisme, había muchos jugadores por doquier, hubo algunos jugando al billar mientra bebían cerveza.

-...oye, te suena el rumor del demonio rojo...-dijo un jugador a su compañero.

-...es un PK que campea el desierto, ¿no?..-preguntaba su amigo.

-..en serio?...-preguntaba curioso el jugador que jugaba al billar.

-...al parecer, se camufla a la perfección, dice que no lo ve ni a 3 metro de ti...-decía el otro jugador esperando su turno en el juego.

-...se dice que es muy veloz, incluso más veloz que kamikaze...-dijo el que bebía la cerveza.

-...debió subir mucho en agilidad como para tener una velocidad que rivalice o supere a kamikaze...-dijo su compañero de bebida.

-...mmm, que arma usa?...-preguntaba el jugador de billar.

-...usa 2 subfusile checoslovascos Vz 61...-dijo su compañero.

-...con que usa armas pequeñas y ligeras...-dijo el jugador de billar.

-...si, es consistente, dice que se acerca a sus enemigos con su camuflaje rojo en el desierto carmesí y te mata ante de que pueda verle la cara, en verdad es un verdadero demonio rojo...no tiene piedad con sus presas...-dijo el jugador del billar.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Desierto carmesí**

En el desierto vemos a 2 jugadores estando en alerta.

-...debemos mantenernos guardia, junto podemos acabar con el demonio rojo...-dijo Jin.

-...si hermano...-dijo su hermano kazuma

Detrás de ello, en la cima de la mini montaña se veía una figura saltar hacia los 2 con sus 2 armas en ristre.

 **(Efecto de sonido: disparados de metralleta Skorpion vz 61)**

Ráfagas de balas acribillan sin piedad a los 2 hasta desaparecer en un destello de cristal e rotos, la persona que disparo aterriza al lugar donde estaba 2 jugadores ante con sus 2 subfusil en sus manos.

-...listo, ya va 87 jugadores muertos en esa semana, voy mejorando mucho, tengo que preparar la trampa otra vez...-pensaba Gunner mientra camina hacia esos 2 tanque, cuando llegó ahí, se paralizó al sentir el cañón de una pistola colt pynthon de 8 pulgadas apuntando en su cabeza.

-...maldición, me descuide...-pensaba Gunner maldiciendo por su descuido.

-...con que usa un camuflaje rojo eh?, mucho gusto, demonio rojo...-dijo un chico de 23, cabello negro, ojos rojos y que usaba una indumentaria negra militar avanzando.

-...-Gunner se mantenía en silencio al ver a un jugador con su arma metido en su cabeza.

-...jeje, lo de camuflaje funcionó tan bien que le agarraste el gusto?, te entiendo, matar a otros jugadores es divertidos, por esto es Ggo, pero no sería divertido para ti, si te mata...en esto momento dispararía en esto momento...pero...-dijo el misterioso jugador soltando el arma de su cabeza muestra la guarda en la funda.

-... la próxima vez, tenga cuidado...-dijo de forma alegre el jugador misterioso.

-...espera, no vas a dispararme?...-dijo Gunner un poco confundido.

-..no, solo quería ver al famoso Demonio rojo que todo hablan en la ciudad, nunca pensé que fuera muy bueno usando el camuflaje para matar a casi 90, eres todo un camper...-dijo el jugador misterioso.

-...entonces que dices, quiere acompañarme a la ciudad a tomar un trago conmigo, yo invito...-dijo el jugador misterioso dando un guiño amigable

-...claro...-dijo Gunner.

-...jeje algo algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien, no hay mucho jugadores en esto días, así que seamos amigo, que dice?...-dijo El misterioso haciendo que Gunner asiente con una sonrisa.

 **Punto de vista de Gunner.**

Después de un mes jugando en Ggo, fue así es como conocí a Karma, mi primer amigo en Ggo.

 **Fin del punto se vista de Gunner**

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor:** Hola a todos, espero que le gusten el capitulo 5.

Ahora comentaré sobre el capitulo anterior

Sumoner dante: gracia amigo, hace mucho jugué juegos de shooter como call of duty, medal of honor y otros juegos más, tengo conocimiento de todas las armas tanto vieja como nueva, a si que soy algo militar jejeje, espero que le gusten el capitulo 5.

 **Capítulo 5 : karma the Mr. Death y la nueva arma de Gunner.**

 **Bar lucky saloom**

Tanto Gunner como el jugador misterioso estaba sentando en la mesa, Gunner usaba un enorme manto con capucha negra para cubrir su cuerpo para ocultar el camuflaje de los ojos de los jugadores de la ciudad.

Ambos tenían cervezas servidas en la mesa.

Gunner vio como el jugador misterioso se quita la máscara de gas y el casco para revelar su rostro, parecía un hombre de 24 años, cabello negro corto, ojos color rubí, su mirada parecía la de un depredador cazando a su presa, lo que más destaca era un par de tatuajes de dagas rojas en sus mejillas dando un toque único a su sombrío apariencia de avatar.

-...conque así te viste en la ciudad, muy misterioso te ves...bien, me presentaré, mi llamó Bloody karma, como te llama, demonio rojo...-dijo Karma con un tono despreocupado.

-... un placer, me llamo Gunner...-dijo Gunner un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez que tenía un amigo en un juego de Vr.

-...Gunner?, que irónico, ese nombre significa artillero pero usa armas pequeñas como metralletas ja ja ja ja...-dijo Karma riéndose de la ironía del personaje de Gunner.

-...eso no lo sabía, puedo preguntarte algo Bloody-san...-pregunto Gunner.

-...llámame Karma, no es necesario la formalidades, preguntame lo que sea...con gusto responderé tus dudas...-dijo Karma bebiendo la jarra de cerveza.

-...karma-san, llevas mucho jugando juegos de Vr?...-pregunto con curiosidad Gunner.

-...sí, bastante. Juego Ggo desde que empezó. Me gusta la brutalidad del mundo que no tienen otros juegos, Y tu, Gunner? ..-pregunto karma con curiosidad.

-...bueno, Ggo es mi primer juego y solo llevo 3 meses jugando...-respondió Gunner.

-...oh, eres novato, es increíble que te dediques a hacer PK sin piedad contra los ojos jugadores, tiene talento. -dijo karma un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de Gunner.

-...no fue nada...solo digamos que mejore mucho después de pasar el tutorial...-dijo Gunner un poco traumado por el intenso momento que pasó en el tutorial con Daddy rambo.

-...sabe, me esta cayendo bien, puedo añadirte como amigo?...puedo ayudarte a mejorar enseñandote muchos trucos buenos en ese juego...-dijo karma pasando a Gunner una solicitud de amistad.

-...claro, porque no...-dijo Gunner poniendo Yes en la solicitud de amistad.

-...listo, esta floreciendo una nueva amistad llenos de balas y sangres, cuento contigo, Gunner...-dijo Karma mientra su ojos se enfoca en la ventana donde veía la ciudad de noche.

-...igualmente Karma-san...espero poder jugar contigo...-dijo Gunner tomando la jarra de cerveza hasta el fondo.

-...mmm, ya es tarde, te desconectarás amigo...-pregunto Karma.

-...mañana estoy libre, así que tengo más tiempo para jugar, pero necesito una nueva arma, mis metralletas Skorpion vz 61 son aburridos...-dijo Gunner.

-...en ese caso, déjalo en mis manos, conozco un lugar donde conseguir armas muy buenas...-dijo Karma consiguiendo la atención de Gunner.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Tienda del arma del Joe**

Gunner y karma se encontraba en un lugar que ni Gunner conocía, estaba ubicada en un callejón secreto sólo para jugadores experimentados, era obvio que Karma conocía más los lugares del juego mejor que nadie.

Era un callejón muy oscuro lleno de jugadores de apariencia sombrías, con armas muy amenazadores..

-...bienvenido al callejón arsenal real, es un lugar muy especial donde hay mejores armas y equipos de alto nivel sólo para jugadores de mi nivel, ahí seguro encontrarás el arma ideal para ti Gunner...-dijo Karma tenía puesto su equipo completo.

-...es increíble, nunca eh estado ahí...,-murmuró Gunner mirando las tiendas que ante no veía en esos lugares de Ggo.

-...verdad que si, esas armas que tiene, lo compraste a un precio bajo, te diré algo, en Ggo, el nivel no es lo único que define la fuerza de un jugador, es el arma que define todo en Ggo...mientra más raras sea el arma, más fuerte es el que maneja...-dijo Karma de forma oscura mientra saca la Colt python de su funda.

-...ya veo...-decía Gunner intimidado por la pistola grande.

-...bien llegamos, esa tienda vende armas raras que viene de las ruinas o de monstruos de alto nivel...-dijo Karma entrando en la tienda con Gunner asombrado por las grandes cantidades de armas de todo tipo.

-... increíble, todos se ven raros y muy caros...-murmuró Gunner mirando de la vitrina toda clases de armas en exhibiciones.

-...Gunner, ven, creo que esta te encantará, al parecer salió hoy...-murmuró Karma que veía un arma en la vitrina.

Cuando gunner se acercó a la vitrina, vio con sus propios ojos un arma que le llamo la atención, era una Subfusil un poco más grande que la Skorpion vz 61, parecía más grande, parecía una metralleta con una culata.

-...es increíble, que es...-murmuró Gunner sin quitar la mirada en el arma.

-...hermosa no, Desarrollada por HK a mediados de los 90, la G36 de 5.56 mm es un arma modular construida casi en su totalidad por fibra de carbono y polímero reforzado que usa un sistema de disparo simple y limpio mediante recarga accionada por gas...o como lo puede llamar, es un Subfusil G36c...-dijo Karma mirando el arma apreciando la belleza y letalidad que lleva su nombre.

-...increíble, no hay duda, lo comprare, lo haré aunque tenga que gastar todo lo que tengo hasta no quedarme un centavo...-exclamó Gunner decidido de gastar el arma.

 **Un tiempo después**

Karma y Gunner caminaba por la oscura calles de Ggo, mientra Karma caminaba, Gunner caminaba mientra miraba el arma que acabó de comprar.

Con lo que explicó Karma sobre el arma.

El G36 es un arma ligera que puede configurarse como rifle, carabina compacta, carabina o arma de apoyo ligero, ofreciendo un alto rendimiento con un bajo nivel de mantenimiento. Ha sido testeada de forma exhaustiva y actualmente es desplegada por las fuerzas armadas alemanas, españolas y griegas, también es usada por muchas otras agencias de seguridad internacionales y otros clientes militares.

Con una munición de 5, 56 X 45 otan, con un calibre de 56 mm. Su sistema de disparo es accionado con gas y también con cerrojo rotativo.

Tiene una cadencia de tiro 750 disparos por minutos. Con un alcance de ajuste de miras de 200 a 800 m

En verdad era una arma muy fuerte si mejora agregando mejoras como punta de mira láser, mirilla para rifle.

Y lo mejor, es que El G36C es capaz de disparar en agua, así como cubierto de arena y barro.

Perfecto para embocar al enemigo en partes como el agua, desierto y pantano.

A veces Gunner preguntaba cómo es que Karma tiene mucho conocimiento sobre todo tipos de armas cuando lo ve.

Esa arma le había costado mucho dinero, pero al final valió la pena.

-...vaya, al comprar tu nueva arma, no quiere soltarla, si que parece muy feliz...-dijo Karma mirando a Gunner acariciar el G36c como si fuera un gato.

-...lo siento, es que no puedo evitar sentir que gane algo nuevo en ese juego...-murmuró apenado Gunner.

-...no te sienta tan mal, así me sentí yo cuando me compre mi primera arma, me compre un AK 47, lo bueno de ella es que alimenta plomo a los bastardos que me cae mal en Ggo...-dijo Karma con un tono juguetón.

-...vaya, la forma como lo dice das miedo...-murmuró Gunner por la naturaleza sádico de Karma.

-...descuida, no muerdo, bien que nombre le pondrá a su arma?...-murmuró Karma.

-...nombre? , al arma? ...-pregunto confundido Gunner.

-...por supuesto...ya en Ggo, las armas puede llegar a ser un compañero confiable...un compañero que nunca te traiciónaria...-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner mirara su arma.

-...en ese caso, tengo un nombre, la llamare Ddraig...-murmuró Gunner en honor a su amigo en el mundo real.

-...Ddraig, excelente a nombre, a partir de ahora, tendrá que alimentar a Ddraig-chan con sangres de muchos enemigos que va haciendo, eso mi amigo, mejorará mucho a Ddraig-chan a medida que va matando a todos tus enemigos...-dijo Karma con un tono sabio.

-...entiendo karma-san, me esforzaré para matar a muchos!..-exclamó Gunner levantando el arma por encima de su cabeza.

 **2 semanas después**

 **Punto de vista de Gunner**

a Partir de entonces, Karma-san y yo formamos un escuadrón, es decir, un equipo, siempre que coincidíamos para cazar.

Descubrí que Karma-san, aparte de su naturaleza sádico para matar a los otros jugadores que cazamos, karma-san es un aficionado a las armas y las cambia casi cada día, el único arma que usa con frecuencia es un Ak 47, aparte de eso, el es todo un misterio para mi.

Solo se que karma-san era conocido en Ggo como el Mr. Death, era porque era un poderoso Pk como yo que mata de forma individual a todos los jugadores en un pvp, una vez se dice que se enfrentó sólo a 50 jugadores sólo con un Ak 47 con lanzagranadas.

Karma-san es impresionante como jugador.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Gunner.**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Desierto carmesí**

En el desierto podemos ver a Gunner con Ddraig teñido de rojo oscuro con Karma que tenia su Ak 47 en sus manos, ambos jugadores estaban sentado en el tanque destruido observando el anochecer.

-... (bostezo)...que lástima, ni vino nadie a pedir su muerte, es una verdadera pena que no alimente a ak-chan, pero bueno, eso no quita el hecho de poder observar ese hermoso anochecer junto a mi amigo a mi lado, no Gunner? ...-dijo Karma con un tono soñoliento.

-...tiene razón, karma-san, por cierto puedo preguntarte algo...-pregunto Gunner.

-..claro, diga...-dijo Karma curioso.

-...cuales son tus aficiones? ..-pregunto Gunner.

-...bueno, ninguna de hecho, lo único que me gusta hacer cuando tengo tiempo, es jugar Ggo...-dijo Karma con un tono nostálgico.

-..bueno, yo cuando estoy aburrido, escuchó música rock, me gusta las canciones de metal de América...-dijo Gunner.

-...música eh?, yo casi no escuchó ninguna...-murmuró karma

-..en serio? , no tenía fundamento, pero pensaba que te gustaría...-dijo Gunner.

-...lo tendré en cuenta, cuando me desconecte el juego, veré que música puedo escuchar...-dijo Karma mirando el Sol bajar cambiando el color del cielo naranja a negro azulado.

-..que bueno, te recomiendo que escuche Linkin Park, son buenos temas que tiene...-dijo Gunner.

-...gracia, lo buscaré y mañana te daré una opinión de que canción me gustó, gracia Gunner, eres un buen amigo..-dijo Gunner.

-..no hay de que..me alegro que puedo ayudarte...-dijo Gunner.

-...je je je, dime Gunner, no siente curiosidad sobre como soy en el mundo real, como una reunión Offline, hasta este punto, no me importaría que nos viéramos en el mundo real, vivo en hokkaido...-dijo Karma con un tono serio.

-...en serio, no se, de seguro te sorprendería al verme como soy...-dijo Gunner ya que era prácticamente un dragón puro en forma humana, tenia miedo que su nuevo amigo lo juzgue por ser diferente.

-..entonce, tengo una idea, si un día me gana en un duelo justo, solo tu y yo, nos veremos en el mundo real...-dijo de forma alegre Karma.

-..que yo te derrote?, creo que seria imposible, eres el Mr. Death , ganarte sería difícil...-dijo Gunner sabiendo sobre la fuerza de Karma.

-...en ese caso, vuélvete más fuerte, cuando ese día llegué, no tendré piedad contigo...tiene el valor de estar en frente de mi? ..-dijo Karma con un tono arrogante.

-...por supuesto karma-san, te derrotare...-exclamó gunner.

-...bien dicho, ven amigo, crucemos metales para hacer la promesa...-dijo Karma levantando el AK 47.

-...cruzar metales?...-pregunto gunner un poco confundido.

-...que choquemos armas para hacer promesa, en la época Edo estaba de moda, no te acuerda?...-dijo karma con un tono burlón.

-...algo me dice que tiene 170 años je je je...-dijo gunner con un tono de broma.

-...jajajaja de momento es secreto amigo, un día pelearemos muy en serio, si pierdo, nos veremos en el mundo real...-dijo karma.

-...si karma-san, que ese día llegué! ..-exclamó gunner chocando su arma con la de karma para hacer oficial la promesa.

Una promesa se hizo oficial, pronto gunner nunca sintió una felicidad como lo estaba sintiendo, finalmente tuvo un amigo que podría llevarse muy bien, ahora solo faltaba volverse más fuerte para cumplir esa promesa.

Con Ddraig en sus manos, nada lo pararía en Ggo para detenerlo.

 **En el mundo real.**

 **Habitación de issei.**

En la cama se encontraba issei en el amusphere conectado al juego, en el

Brazo de issei se escuchó el estornudo del dragón se gale.

-...achoo, que raros, siento que alguien está hablando de mi, de alguna manera me siento remplazado...-murmuró el dragón Ddraig sellado en el brazo de nuestro protagonista.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Un lugar desconocido.**

En una habitación, se podía ver una persona en la cama conectado el Amusphere, pronto la persona se reincorporó de la cama mientra saca el dispositivo de su cabeza...

La luna en la ventana alumbra su forma revelando una chica de 18, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tiene un cuerpo envidiable para muchas jóvenes, siendo perfectamente modelado a los moldes de una "musa". Sus senos son grandes, pero no tan exagerados, con forma redondeada, atrayendo fácilmente al público masculino. Las curvas continúan por la cintura, siendo fino comparado a la cadera, que tiene cierto volumen, proporcional al arrebitado trasero de la joven. Muslos gruesos, brazos bien torneados, pies pequeños, junto con brazos finos, pero fuertes .

A pesar de ser el cuarto de una chica adinerada, también había poste de armas de fuegos y en una vitrina había armas de juguetes, incluso un ak 47 pegado en la pared de su habitación.

-... (suspiro)...Gunner eh, me pregunto cómo será, no importa si es hombre o mujer, mientra sea Gunner no me importaría...-murmuraba La chica mirando el Ak 47 de juguete en su cama.

Una voz se escuchó en la puerta.

-...Ojou-sama, la cena esta lista...-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

-...iré enseguida, koga-san...-dijo la chica levantándose de la cama mientra se pone ambos lazos rojos para las coletas.

Ella estaba esperando ansiosamente para la promesa.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

 **Veamos las apariencia de los personajes**

 **En Ggo**

 **Karma tiene la aparecía de Hunk de resident evil**

 **Gunner tiene la apariencia de Lone wolf de resident evil**

 **En el mundo real**

 **La chica misterioso tiene apariencia de Mio amasaki de Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola amigos, aquí whitecrow vengo a dejar el capitulo 6, espero que le gusten

Ahora mismo responderé los capítulos anterior.

-..Pirata: gracia amigo, espero que te guste ese capítulo.

-..DarkKayser: aquí tiene bro, el capitulo 6 de ese capítulo, espero que les gusten.

-...FDGAMERml: jajaja si amigo, me pregunto cómo reaccionará Issei cuando vea que su amigo resultó ser una chica de una familia adinerada jajaja será risa.

-...sumoner dante: bueno amigo gracia por comentar, espero que le gusten el siguiente capítulo de ese fic, ja ja ja

 **Capítulo 6: squad jam y la verdad acerca de GGO**

 **Desierto carmesí.**

En una enorme cueva se puede ver adentro a Gunner y a karma armar una trampa muy peligrosa en cual consiste en cables conectados a granadas de manos.

Gunner amarraba los cables por ahí y por allá colocando en parte donde ningún monstruo podía escapar, eso impediría movilidad en espacio cerrado, mientra eso hacia, Karma pegaban los C4 en las paredes para que la explosión quemará los costados.

Tanto Karma como Gunner tenía la misión de matar a un escorpión gigante de alto nivel y tenia la intención de matar ese monstruos, según lo que dijo karma, al matar al monstruo, obtenía un arma muy raro como recompensa.

Mientra los 2 hacían la trampas, karma habló .

-...Gunner, ¿sabes lo que es el Squad jam?..-preguntó Karma sin quitar la mirada en la trampa.

-...Squad Jam?, escuché un poco de ese evento, se supone que es un torneo de batalla real por equipos no?..-dijo Gunner amarrando fuerte el cable sobre una roca.

-...exacto, es un evento muy interesante, Squad Jam o Sj para abreviar, es un battle royale donde todos pelean a la vez, lo que significa más jugadores que matar de las 1000 forma posibles...-dijo karma con un tono oscuro.

-...vaya, siempre que veo haciendo eso contra otros jugadores, me hace pensar que ser tu enemigo sería una mala idea...-dijo un nervioso Gunner.

-...vamos, relájate, no soy tan cruel como para hacerte lo que le hice a ellos, después de todos, ere mi primer mejor amigo en ese juego, dejando a un lado mis gusto sobre mis presas, dime Gunner, conoce el evento Bullet of bullets, los jugadores lo llaman BoB...-preguntó Karma terminando de poner la trampa.

-...BoB?, claro, es un gran evento donde 30 jugadores elegidos mediante eliminatoria individuales, hasta que solo queda uno...ahí se deciden los mejores jugadores de GGO..-dijo Gunner.

-...Así es, yo participé en la tercera edición...-dijo karma saliendo por la salida de la cueva con Gunner detrás suyo.

-...en serio, como te fue? ...-preguntaba curioso Gunner.

-...perdí en la segunda pelea preliminar, me venció un francotirador que tenia una arma muy raro, ese jugador usaba ultimate ratio hecate II. ..al final fue algo particular...Los 2 jugadores formaron parejas al final, fue muy emocionante de ver, con sólo recordar esa pelea, me hace estremecer mi cuerpo...-dijo Karma recordando ser vencido por un francotirador de cabello celeste verdoso con una bufanda blanca y también del final de la pelea.

-...que pena...me hubiera gustado que tu ganará...-dijo Gunner haciendo sonreír un poco a karma.

-..descuida, en el próximo BoB tendré oportunidad y quiero que tu sea testigo de como yo ganó ese juego como el Mr. Death...-dijo Karma colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Gunner.

-...ya veo, entonce que tiene que ver el Squad jam con BoB? Karma-san...-pregunto Gunner curioso.

-...bueno, lo que se, es que un japonés fue testigo del final de BoB en directo, pensó: "¡Quiero mas battle royale por equipos! "...dijo ese japonés, después de eso, esa persona envío un mensaje a Zaskar, la empresa que maneja GGO...-dijo karma sacando de su menú un botella de agua.

-...ya veo, entonce aceptaron la idea de esa persona en hacer más evento similares a BoB...-dijo Gunner sacando del menú una botella de agua y comenzó a beber su contenido.

-..Así es Gunner, resulta que ese japonés era muy importante como creía, resultó ser un patrocinador del torneo, no se cuánto pagó para hacer posible ese torneo...Dicen que es un aficionado a las armas de más de 50 años, y que se dedica a escribir novelas donde salen armas...-dijo Karma mirando el desierto con desinterés.

-...ya veo, hay gentes encomiable... -dijo Gunner un poco sorprendido sobre lo importante que era Ggo, ya no parecía un juego normal, más bien un juego donde tiene oportunidad en participar batallas competitiva que salen en vivo por Tv.

-...je je je es solo aficionado a las armas como yo y también un escritor para ganarse la vida escribiendo palabras muy aburridas, vaya combinación. Deberían arrestarlo si caminara por la ciudad...-dijo de broma Karma.

-...karma-san, odia a los escritores?..-pregunto Gunner con broma.

-...No. Quizá su pasión motivo a Zaskar a hacer torneo como Squad jam y Fatal bullet, je je ellos organizaron un mini torneo pagado por el solo en servidores japoneses...-dijo Karma terminando toda la botella.

-...sí es un torneo como dice, entonces habrá mucha gentes en el torneo?...-pregunto Gunner terminando de vaciar la botella.

-...después de ese anuncio sobre Squad jam, varios equipos se apuntaron enseguida, Dudo que los puedan participar en BoB se apunten, después de todos, no parecen llevarse muy bien...-dijo Karma mientra se aleja un poco de Gunner mientra mira el desierto llenos de monstruos merodeando por ahí.

-...vaya, dudo que sea divertido...-dijo Gunner no parecer interesado en el torneo.

-...mmm, no parece interesado sobre Squad jam? ..-dijo Karma mirando de reojo a Gunner.

-..es que un torneo entre jugadores no es para mi...-dijo Gunner haciendo reír ligeramente a karma.

-...jejeje lo dice el Pk que mató a 90 jugadores sin piedad como el vulgar asesino jejeje...-dijo Karma haciendo avergonzar a Gunner.

-...eres el meno indicado Mr. Death que mata con una sonrisa en su cara...-dijo Gunner con un tono inexpresivo.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que ambos comenzaron a reírse de lo hilarante que sonaba eso.

-...je je je dejando a un lado mi reputación de Pk, Ahora viene lo bueno Gunner, tu y yo participaremos en Squad jam, será divertido...-dijo Karma.

-...¿yo?, ¿formando equipo contigo? ..-dijo Gunner un poco sorprendido por que dijo karma.

-...Sip, ya llegó la hora que nuestra amistad se celebre a los grandes, cual es la forma de celebrar, matando a todos los jugadores de Squad jam, romper sus esperanzas y sueños mientra le llenemos sus cuerpos virtuales con plomos calientes, oh sin duda imaginarlo me da un placer exquisito ja ja ja ja...-se reía karma haciendo que Gunner se riera de forma nervioso ya que no esperaba escuchar esa "motivación"...

-...je je je je suena divertido lo que dice karma-san..-dijo Gunner fingiendo reír.

-...lo siento, creo que me distraje un poco acerca de lo que dije, mejor olvida lo que dije al ultimo...-dijo karma haciendo que Gunner lo mirará de forma apagada.

-...creo que seria demasiado tarde para olvidarlo karma-san...-murmuró Gunner.

-...entonce que dices amigo, participará conmigo en Squad jam, vamos a hacer un gran desastres junto como el demonio rojo y Mr. Death repartiendo balas y muertes...-dijo Karma con emoción tomando a Gunner de las manos.

-...bueno karma-san, yo tengo vacaciones, así que tengo todo el mes para poder jugar más contigo...-dijo Gunner ignorando el hecho de que karma estaba tomando de las manos.

-...si, te prometo que no te arrepentirá...-dijo Karma dando a Gunner un guiño de ojos.

-..yo espero no decepcionarte karma-san, dare lo mejor en el torneo...-dijo Gunner.

-...bien dicho Gunner...-dijo Karma mientra comienza a alejarse de Gunner mientra le da a su amigo la espalda.

Mientra los 2 seguían tranquilo observando el hermoso desierto carmesí mientra la brisa golpeaba con suavidad sus rostros gracias a los 5 sentidos del juego.

Pronto karma se puso serio haciendo que Gunner también se pusiera serio.

-...Gunner, en mi opinión, parece cargar con muchas cosas a tu espalda..-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner mirara a karma sin entender lo que dijo.

-...que quiere decir...-dijo Gunner curioso.

-...seguro que tienes sentimientos sombríos en el mundo real. Por eso, dicho de forma bonita, viene a GGO a desahogarte, por ejemplo, escapar de la realidad...-dijo karma haciendo que Gunner abriera los ojos al escuchar eso.

-..mmm, tu cara me dice, ¿Cómo lo supo? , para mi es bastante simple Gunner, yo hago lo mismo..como en el mundo real, hay cosas que no controlo, pero aquí en GGO, puedo armar un alboroto las veces que se me antoje, disparo todo lo que quiero y mató a monstruos y jugadores por igual...-dijo karma con su cabello que cubre sus ojos mientra sonríe de forma oscura.

-...karma-san...-preguntaba un poco preocupado sobre como es el mundo real de karma.

-...no soy el único que pienso de esa manera, hay mucho de aquí que esta mas satisfechos con ese mundo como lo fue en el mundo real, ellos viven sus vidas muy difíciles, por eso existió GGO, para escapar del mundo real para hacer cosas que ni el mundo real puede...-dijo Karma sonriendo.

Gunner estaba a punto de hablar sólo para que una explosión en la cueva sonará fuerte.

-...la trampa...-dijo Gunner levantándose de la roca.

-...jejeje parece que cayó en la trampa...es hora de sacar a la bestia...-dijo karma sacado del menú su nueva arma, un lanzallamas que usabas los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial.

Ambos corrieron hacia la entrada a la cueva donde vio al escorpión gigante tratando de escapar de esa trampa.

Gunner comenzó a disparar con "Ddraig" subfusil G36c color rojo con seriedad dañando más a la bestia.

Pronto se escuchó el rugido infernal del lanzallamas que venía de karma.

-...vamos Gunner, vamos a hacerlo a lo grande, ¡Armemos alboroto, Gunner! ...-exclamó karma bañando a la criatura con los fuegos del infierno.

-...si, karma-san...-exclamó Gunner disparando el arma con determinación.

-...JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!...-se reía karma sin dejar de lanzar más fuegos al monstruo que se derretía.

Ambos comenzaron a matar fácilmente al monstruos sin darle una oportunidad de defenderse.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Mundo real (al día siguiente)**

 **Hokkaido**

Issei estaba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante junto a su vecino de apartamento, tenia la misma edad que el, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, usaba gafas.

Hace pocos que Issei había terminado se hacer las compras y se había encontrado a su vecino en el camino, ambos decidieron comer helados en la nueva tienda de helados.

Ahí Issei había contando todos acerca de su tiempo en el juego y sobre entrar al torneo a su amigo Ryuu.

-...Con que Squad Jam, suena interesante, te lo dije Issei, que ese juego te haría divertirte más...-dijo Ryuu de forma despreocupado mientra come una cucharada de helado se fresas.

-...supongo que tenia razón, me divertí mejor que nunca, solo quería preguntar que debería hacer, nunca eh participado en un evento como eso, temo decepcionar mucho a karma-san...-dijo Issei.

-...como vecino y compañero Gamer, déjame decirte una cosa, si crees que será divertido, entonce hazlo!...-dijo Ryuu comiendo otra cucharada.

-...bueno si tu lo dices...creo que participaré, gracia Ryuu, simple da bueno consejos..-dijo Issei levantándose de la silla mientra recoge las bolsas del compras.

-...no hay de que, si necesita ayuda sobre GGO, ya sabes a donde ir...cuídate, espero que te divierta...-dijo Ryuu mientra veía a Issei abandonar la heladería.

-...gracia, lo tendré en cuenta...-dijo Issei abandonando el lugar.

 **cambio de escena.**

 **Apartamento de Issei**

Vemos a Issei terminando de hacer la cena, después de preparar la mesa para la cena, preparó el plato y sirvió su cena, ahí prendió la tele para ver la noticias.

-... (sucede algo compañero, parece más callado desde ayer...)..-habló el dragón de gale que estaba sellado en su brazo.

-...no es nada, Ddraig, es que recordé las palabras de karma-san acerca del mundo real, aveces pienso que estoy más feliz en GGO, que en el mundo real, ahí era mas divertido, pude conocer personas como karma-san y poder ser como una persona normal y no como sekiryuutei, espero no ofenderte amigo...-dijo Issei recordado todo lo que tuvo que pasar en el mundo de las facciones cuando estaba con rias y los demás.

-...para nada, compañero, entiendo lo que dices, debido a los que pasos con la caída del dragón, comenzaste a tener miedo de morir o experimentar de nuevo ese dolor, descuida, te mereces esa oportunidad de ser feliz, ser un humano normal a pesar de que eres un dragón puro...-dijo Ddraig ayudando a su compañero.

-...tiene razón, mientra tengo puesto ese brazalete supresor, podré mantenerme escondido por mucho tiempo...-dijo Issei mirando el brazalete que le dio Azazel ante de irse del inframundo.

-...mientra sea feliz con esa vida que tiene, por mi no hay problemas, sabe que, estoy mejor así, dormir las veces que quiera es mas placentero que pelear con albion...-dijo el Dragón con un bostezo.

-...entiendo Ddraig...-dijo Issei sonriendo.

-...acerca de ese "torneo", buena suerte compañero, muestrale a todos lo que eres capaz...-dijo Ddraig ante de quedarse dormido.

-...Ddraig, nunca cambia...-dijo Issei mientra escuchaba el mensaje de su celular.

-..un mensaje de Ryuu, vaya, me envió las suscripciones para entrar al torneo y también saber sobre las reglas.

-...Las normas son como las del Battle Royale individual de BoB...Todos los equipos empieza al mismo tiempo, Gana el equipo que sobreviva hasta el final, se jugará en un campo especial, los puntos del inicio son aleatorio e influyente la suerte...-leía Issei las normas de Squad Jam.

-...Se puede usar cualquier arma que poseas, también se pueden usar los vehículos que se encuentra en el campo, en Sj, los cadáveres no desaparece hasta pasar 20 minutos, el escaner por satélite muestra la posición del enemigo periódicamente por poco tiempo en un dispositivo que reparten...-dijo Issei terminando de leer todo sobre las normas del torneo.

Con una mirada sería, comenzó a llenar los formularios para entrar al torneo.

-...tal vez pueda llegar a ser como karma-san, tal vez yo pueda armar un gran alboroto como el dijo en el torneo...-pensó Issei mirando en la ventana en la ciudad nocturna pensando en el torneo.

Con un bostezo, se fue a la cama y apagó las luces.

Ahí durmió hasta despertarse al siguiente día.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **mundo GGO**

 **LUCKY SALOON**

Gunner caminaba por el bar en busca de su amigo, hasta que vio a karma saludar desde el segundo piso.

-...Gunner, aquí amigo...-dijo karma atrayendo la atención de Gunner.

Gunner al ver a karma en el segundo piso se subió por las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de zona vip, ahí estaba Karma sentado en la mesa con ambas cervezas en la mesa.

-...hola karma-san, llegué, decidí que participaré en Squad Jam...-dijo Gunner.

-...buena decisión, compañero, esperaba que dijera si ja ja ja..-dijo Karma mientra se reía con Gunner sentando en la silla.

-..si, no quería decepcionarte, después de todos lo que hiciste por mi, lo menos que podía hacer, es hacer un gran alboroto en Squad Jam contigo...-dijo Gunner haciendo que Karma sonría.

-...Aww no tenia porque decirlo...es genial tener un amigo como tu...-dijo karma.

-..entonce, iremos a participar ahora...-dijo Gunner.

-..por supuesto amigo, bien, leíste las reglas de Sj? , conociendote, de seguro lo leíste hasta la última línea...-dijo Karma con un tono alegre.

-...si, leí todo, así que se de memoria...-dijo Gunner.

-..genial, te diré los puntos claves sobre Squad Jam, son los equipos de 6 jugadores, hay fuegos amigos, tanto de armas como explosiones, En BoB no hay comunicación, pero aquí si, aunque sólo entre el propio equipo, naturalmente, los cadáveres desaparecen a los 20 minutos y regresa al bar, también cuando se inicia el torneo, al comenzar, los enemigos estarán a un kilómetro o más, pero usando los vehículos podría llegar a alcance enseguida...-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner prestará atención lo que dice karma.

-...entiendo...-dijo Gunner.

-...eso mi amigo, estará al descubierto, habrán francotiradores que dispararán a 800 metros, ametralladoras, a 600 metros, por último, la regla más importante de Sj.-dijo karma con un tono serio.

-...cual es...-dijo Gunner curioso.

-...el escaner por satélite sólo muestra la posición del líder...Adelante Gunner...sabe la respuesta...-dijo Karma como si fuera un profesor a la hora de hacer pregunta.

-...no sabes donde está el resto del equipo Hasta que no los veas, la posición del líder se puede usar como carnada...-dijo Gunner con un tono serio.

-...digno del demonio rojo, un experto en trampa, lo comprendiste rápidamente...-dijo felizmente karma haciendo que Gunner se avergüence de la reputación del demonio rojo.

-...no es necesario que me haga recordar eso...-murmuró Gunner.

-...solo es un elogió amigo, je je je como recordar, como tu atacabas como si no fueran personas, es realmente estremecedor...-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner levanta la mano como si fuera un alumno sabiendo la respuesta.

-...sensei...-dijo Gunner haciendo que Karma señala con el dedo índice .

-...si Gunner-kun...-dijo karma.

-..¿que las pasa si muere el líder en Squad Jam, el equipo pierde?...-preguntó Gunner.

-...eso quitaría toda la diversión, en Squad Jam hay una jerarquía de equipo, así que el líder pasa a ser otro...-dijo karma levantándose de la mesa.

-..comprendo, nosotros que preocuparnos mucho por eso...-dijo Gunner.

-..exacto amigo, ten ánimo, si ganamos siendo nosotros, será espectacular...-dijo Karma dando un guiño a Gunner.

-...de verdad, tendremos oportunidad de ganar, sabiendo que estamos en desventaja numérica...-dijo Gunner un poco preocupado.

-...hay una regla más, si el líder se retira, entonce el equipo se retira también,..-dijo karma mientra bebé la cerveza.

-...ya veo...es bueno saber eso.l.-dijo Gunner.

-..eso es lo espíritu amigo, ahora mismo te hice capitán de escuadrón! ..-dijo karma levantándo la jarra de cerveza con felicidad.

-...espera! , acaso, el líder seré yo? , porque karma-san...tu eres mas fuerte que yo...-dijo Gunner sabiendo la fuerza de su amigo.

-...es cierto que soy más fuerte que tu, pero tu eres mas rápido y más listo a la hora de luchar y esconder, con el camuflaje que tiene, podría pasar desapercibido por los demás jugadores...-dijo Karma con un tono juguetón.

-...entiendo...supongo que ser líder esta bien...-dijo Gunner.

-...me alegro que haya decidido, ven, tengo un regalo para ti, atrapala...-dijo Karma lanzando a Gunner un pequeño paquete envuelto.

-..que es...-murmuró Gunner abriendo el paquete revelando el cuchillo cazador se hoja roja con borde dentado y una empuñadura negra.

-...es un cuchillo hunstman, valió una pequeña fortuna usando el fragmento de un buque de una nave espacial, eso mi amigo, el cuchillo esta hecho del material más duro de GGO, perfecto para ti con su super velocidad...-dijo Karma con tono alegre.

-...gastaste todo su dinero en ese cuchillo para mi...porque...-dijo Gunner conmovido por ese regalo.

-..es mi dinero y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, porque creé que tengo muchas armas guardados en mi bóvedad personal de GGO, te lo mereces por ser mi mejor amigo...-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner se limpiará con su lágrima imaginaria.

-...gracia karma-san, prometo matar a muchos jugadores con ese cuchillo, lo llamare pequeña ascalon...-dijo Gunner.

-...bien, el torneo esta por comenzar, esta listo Gunner...-dijo Karma sacando la escopeta Taiwan y la ametralladora pesada.

-...nací listo para lo que se viene...-dijo Gunner sacando a Ddraig G36c.

 **Ambos chocaron sus puños y salieron de la habitación para entrar al torneo más emocionante.**

 **Que Squad Jam esta por comenzar.**

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del autor: Hola a todos, vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten

Voy a responder los comentarios anteriores

-..Pirata: espero que este leyendo esto amigo, aquí dejo el capitulo, el comienzo del torneo.

-..FDGamerml: ahora viene lo shido, ahí amigo comienza la primera parte del torneo, espero que lo disfrute.

 **Capítulo 7: sobreviviendo en el torneo parte 1**

En un cuarto espacioso donde estaba llenos de jugadores, uno estaba sentando en mesas con sus bebidas, otros estaban charlando, arriba de ellos mostraban grandes pantallas de televisores donde mostraba las noticias de Squad Jam, también mostraba la tabla donde estaba los nombres de los equipos que participas.

Se podría ver también a un sujeto con un pizarrón en blanco haciendo apuesta sobre que equipo ganaría y quien no.

Entre todos esa multitud estaba karma y Gunner, karma caminaba con tranquilidad mientra ignoraba la multitudes mientra Gunner miraba por los alrededores asombrados por la cantidades de jugadores en ese lugar.

-...increíble, se que en ese torneo habría mucho jugadores, pero no creí que seria tanto, debe haber más de 200 por ahí...-murmuró Gunner.

-...je je je eso es porque, la mayoría viene de diferentes servidores, ese lugar esta conectado a 2 servidores japoneses, así que no me extraña si llegará a haber más...imagina que pasaría si ellos sacan sus armas adentros...-dijo Karma con un tono emocionado.

-...seria una masacre por doquier...-murmuró Gunner.

-...es una lástima que prohíbe haber tiroteo dentro de ese establecimiento...-dijo Karma con un tono deprimente.

Los 2 llegaron la parte más alejado de la multitud y entro a una especie de cuarto Vip, ahí Gunner se sentó en la mesa.

-...bien, iré a llenar los formularios para podamos participar a tiempos, no eh podido llenar todo mi formulario, así que mientra yo no esté, eres libres por recorrer por esos lugares...-dijo Karma con un tono de desinterés.

-...claro, solamente observare esos lugares...suerte karma-san...-dijo Gunner mientra veía a karma ir hacia la multitudes.

-.. (suspiró)...tal vez debería ir y tomar un trago...-se dijo así mismo Gunner mientra abandona su mesa y camina hacia la barra donde servía cervezas y bebidas frías.

-...que puedo servirte...-decía el cantinero robot.

-..una cerveza por favor, ponle mucha espuma...-dijo Gunner.

-...sera 20 dólares...-dijo El robot cantinero.

Gunner saco de su menú el dinero y se lo dio al cantinero, ahí aparece en un destello de cristales se polígono una jarra de cerveza.

Gunner comenzó a beber la cerveza mientra estaba pensativo acerca de venir al torneo, y observo a todos los equipos y sus armas, todos parecían fuertes y experimentados.

-...me pregunto si karma-san y yo tendremos oportunidad, ver a todos esos equipos me hace dudar demasiado...-pensaba Gunner hasta que negó su cabeza.

-...no, aun no comienza el torneo y ya me estoy rindiendo, si karma-san estuviera aquí, de seguro se sentiría decepcionado de mi, tengo que ser fuerte, estuve en muchas situaciones de vida y muerte ante, así que ese torneo será fácil...-pensó con determinación Gunner.

-...hola, espero no molestarte si me siento a tu lado..-dijo una voz femenina a su lado tomando a Gunner por sorpresa.

-...no para nada, justo ya me iba a ir...-dijo Gunner mirando a la chica, parecía linda en opinión de Gunner, era una chica de cabello largo color negro y ojos color púrpura, usaba ropa de batalla color azabache con un peto conectado a su cuerpo, en su cintura podía ver la espada de fontone.

-...acaso entrará al torneo...-pregunto la chica.

-...si, participaré con un amigo, y tu...-pregunto Gunner.

-...para nada, solo venía con una amiga para ver la primera ronda de Squad Jam, parece nervioso...-dijo la chica con un tono preocupada.

-...no es nada, solo que es la primera vez que participó en un torneo...-dijo Gunner mirando a todos los equipos entre las multitudes.

-...ya veo, puedo decir que así me sentí yo cuando participe en BoB, al principio tenía duda, pero me volví fuerte para ganar a cierta persona, un consejo, no tenga miedo y diviértete, para eso es el Squad Jam...-dijo la Chica dando un guiño.

Gunner estaba en silencio después se escuchar el consejo de la chica, tenia que admitir su consejo tiene más motivación que Karma sin ofenderlo.

-..ya veo, gracia, creo que me siento mejor ahora...-dijo Gunner con una sonrisa.

-..ves, espero que gane el torneo...puedo ver que ella me llama...-dijo la chica al ver a una chica de cabello verde llamándolo desde lejo.

-...gracia, lo haré lo mejor que pueda...-dijo Gunner tomando toda la cerveza.

La chica estaba a punto de ir solo para dar la vuelta y mirar a Gunner con una sonrisa.

-..por cierto, como te llamas...-dijo La chica con la intención de saber su nombre.

-...mi nombre es Gunner y el tuyo...-dijo Gunner curioso.

-...bien Gunner-san, me llamo Kirito, voy apostar todo mi dinero en ti, buena suerte, estaré viendo...-dijo Kirito dando una sonrisa linda mientra se retira dejando a un Gunner con un sonrojo.

-...Kirito, parece una chica linda..-pensaba Gunner mirando a la chica perderse entre las multitudes.

Pronta aparece karma que estaba sonriendo.

-..oh, con que coqueteando con una chica mientra no estaba, eres muy casanova jejeje...-dijo karma con burla haciendo sonrojar a Gunner.

-..no es lo que tu crees, karma-san...-dijo Gunner con un tono avergonzado.

-...bueno, dejando a un lado las bromas, deberíamos irnos al cuarto, el torneo comenzarán dentro se pocos y ya llené los formularios a tiempos...-dijo Karma caminando con Gunner a su lado.

-...puedo imaginar que la primera ronda será difícil no? ..-dijo Gunner.

-...descuida, como es el primer Squad Jam, no habrá preliminares.-dijo Karma.

-...entonces cuantos equipos participarás...-preguntó Gunner.

-..bueno, en realidad, son 23 equipos que vino de los 2 servidores, el objetivo de ese juego es ser el último en pies...debemos sobrevivir para declararnos campeón...-dijo Karma.

-...en ese caso, daré mi mejor esfuerzo karma-san...-dijo Gunner haciendo reír a karma.

-...se que lo hará Gunner, bien llegamos, ahí será el comienzo de una emocionante matanza...-dijo karma quedando enfrente de la enorme pantalla.

-...si, estoy listo, para los que se viene...-dijo Gunner mirando a Ddraig G36c.

La pantalla gigante pronto muestra a la chica de cabello verde y ropa rosa anunciando con durante voz muy emocionada.

-.."Aviso para todos aquellos conectados a Gun Gale Online, hoy comienza el Battle Royale por equipos, ¡Squad Jam! ".-exclamó emocionada la chica en la pantalla.

Pronto la pantalla cambia a un hombre japonés de cabello largo hasta los hombros con gafas, el era el hombre que hizo posible el Squad Jam.

-...Como patrocinador, espero mucho de ustedes, dispárense a placer en el juego! ..-exclamó el patrocinador haciendo que todos los jugadores rugiera de la emoción.

-...Así es, mi nombre es Lee, déjame decirlos, tuve la oportunidad de ser el comentarista para presenciar un torneo como el Squad Jam, espero ver mucha peleas, tensión, traiciones y más importante, espero ver mucha sangre derramando los desolados lugares del juego...-exclamó Lee emocionado.

-...ahora, cuando ese reloj llegue a 00:00, significa que comenzará el torneo, buena suerte chicos, quien gane el mejor equipo...-exclamó la chica mientra la pantalla muestra el reloj.

 **00:50**

Pronto todos los jugadores se posicionaron y prepararon sus mejores armas para participar, karma parecía tranquilo mientra Gunner revisaban con cuidado el cuchillo pequeña ascalon y a Ddraig G36c.

 **00:20**

-...esta listo Gunner...-dijo karma que tenía ambas armas, en su mano derecha era una ametralladora M249, en su mano izquierda era una escopeta franci taiwan

-...estoy más listo que nunca, Karma ...-dijo Gunner con determinación.

-...bien, vamos a hacer un gran desastres...-exclamó Karma con una sonrisa diabólica mientra levanta las 2 armas letales.

-...-Gunner se mantenía en silencio mientra revisaba su metralleta.

Ambos miraron a la pantalla y vio como que había comenzado el juego.

 **00:00**

-..."que Squad Jam comience!..-anuncios la chica mientra todos los equipos eran envuelto en luces blancas.

Ambos fueron transportado en una especie de ciudad post apocalíptica, ellos se encontraba en el bosque cerca de la ciudad.

Ambos caminaron entre los árboles, karma saco de su inventario un par de granadas con hilos de alambres.

Prontos los 2 comenzaron a escuchar los disparos y explosiones por doquier, karma parecía reírse.

-..ahhh, música para mis oídos, apena comenzó él torneo y ya está lloviendo balas por montón...-dijo karma feliz de escuchar los sonidos de disparos como si fuera una hermosa melodía.

-...que haremos karma-san...-pregunto Gunner.

-...bueno, lo mejor que deberíamos hacer, es eliminar un equipo o más en el camino, después de eso, vamos a escondernos en alguna parte del lugar y esperar hasta que disminuya la competencia...-dijo Karma, Gunner se había sorprendido de escuchar eso de karma.

-..escondernos, pensé que quería matar a todos los equipos...-dijo Gunner.

-...si quiero, pero no estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a 23 equipos por mi cuenta...si queremos ganar ese torneo, vamos a ganar a mi estilo...-dijo Karma emocionado.

-...entendido...-dijo Gunner como si fuera un soldado.

Ambos caminaron entre los árboles, karma saco de su inventario un par de granadas con hilos de alambres.

-...vamos a armar las trampas para las emboscada, tu al a ser mi líder, el radar del satélite hará que los demás que esta cercano venga a nosotros por ser solo 2, eso caerá en la trampa, cuando eso pase, les tomaremos por sorpresa...-dijo Karma armando la trampa entre los árboles.

-...si, iré a ver como van afuera, voy a hacer atraer en la trampa, tratare de eliminar unos cuantos en el camino...-dijo Gunner mientra abandona el lugar el bosque hasta dirigirse a hacía la ciudad dejando a Karma armar sus trampas.

 **Cambio de escena**

Por todos lados había batallas, uno por uno caían muertos por los disparos, incluso sonaba múltiples explosiones, por las calles había cadáveres se jugadores que tenia una nota de "Dead" .

En una medio de una ciudad, un grupo de 5 soldados estaban en posición para encontrar cualquier señal del enemigo, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el satélite pudiera ubicar la señal de los demás.

-...todos mantenga la posición, debemos estar atento de cualquier ataque...-dijo el líder, los demás asentía.

El líder observaba a una caja de cartón en el medio junto con una bicicleta vieja...

-...señor, el radar a detectados señales hostiles, son 5 y viene cerca de ahí, también hay una señal hostil, es el líder, esta escondido en alguna parte de esa ubicación.-dijo su segundo al mando.

-...que dijiste!..-exclamó el líder sólo para que la caja se abre revelando a Gunner que tenia apuntado con su Ddraig G36c.

 **Disparo...disparo...disparo**

-...ahhhhh que pedo wey ahhhh que pedo, que pedo...-gritaba el líder mientra era acribillados por los disparos de Gunner.

Gunner repartió una ráfagas de balas al líder matándolo, luego salto sobre la caja y con una velocidad muy rápida había esquivado los disparos de sus enemigos.

-...hijo de puta...-exclamó furioso tratando de darle en el blanco pero fallaba.

Gunner esquivaba gracia a las líneas rojas de precisión, pudo esquivar y disparar, había logrado matar o otro, pronto Gunner miro a los 3 que tenia apuntando con sus armas.

Ellos dispararon una ráfagas de balas, pero Gunner con una agilidad increíbles, había esquivando y con sólo disparar una ronda de su Subfusil había acabado con los 2 restante...

En ese instante Gunner uso el cadáver del jugador muerto como escucho, ya que el último no paraba de disparar.

-...maldito demonio rojo!...-exclamó el soldado disparando con su fusil M16. Los disparos golpearon al cadáver, pero aparecía el icono de "objeto inmortal" en el cadáver que aparece de forma múltiples.

El ultimo jugador corrió hacia el cadáver mientra no paraba de disparar, cuando Gunner vio acercarse lo suficiente, soltó el cadáver y pego un potente salto que llego encima del jugador.

-...maldito!...-exclamó el jugador disparando a Gunner que estaba en el aire pero no le alcanzaba darle.

Cuando Gunner aterrizó, en un parpadeo aparece muy cerca del soldado sorprendiendo por su ridícula velocidad.

-...maldición!...-exclamó el jugador al ver la linea roja apunta a su cabeza.

-...Headshot...-exclamó Gunner disparando a la cabeza matándolo.

Cuando la pequeña pelea término, Gunner vio a su alrededor, había logrado acabar con todo un equipo por su cuenta, nunca había esperado que saliera victorioso, todos los cadáveres desaparecieron en un destello de polígono.

-...lo hice, me cargué a todo un equipo sin ayuda...-exclamó Gunner hasta que un disparo rozó su mejilla quedando una marca de corte en su mejilla.

Vio algunos a un equipo venir a su ubicación usando una camioneta, pronto escuchó la palabras de Karma en su audífonos.

-...Hey Gunner, la trampa esta lista, es hora de atraer más cerdos al mataderos...-dijo Karma.

-...esta bien...-dijo Gunner huyendo del lugar con los enemigos siguiéndole.

-...vamos, que no escape...-exclamó el líder, un jugador que cargaba una ametralladora browning M1919, pronto disparo esa potente armas.

-...mierda!...-exclamó Gunner usando su super velocidad mientra esquiva todo los disparos a dura pena, ahí Gunner vio que llegó al busque donde estaba ubicado su amigo.

Cuando Gunner llegó rápidamente en el bosque y se escondió entre los árboles, los enemigos había llegado a su ubicación.

-...bien, este atento a cualquier ataque sorpresa, espera, que es eso...-dijo El líder al pisa el hilo que estaba conectado a la granada.

-...oh hijo de la...-el líder no pudo terminar de maldecir ya que la explosión mató al líder junto a 2 jugadores de su equipo.

-..cayeron putos, mueran! ja ja ja ja...-exclamó Karma disparando con sus dobles armas con ellos con Gunner haciendo lo mismo.

Los soldados no pudo defenderse, cuando los 2 dejaron de disparar, vio la masacre, solo quedó el ultimo con vida y tenia el brazo destrozado por los disparo.

-...aun sigue vivo...lo terminare...-dijo Gunner apuntado con su arma sólo para que Karma colocará su mano sobre su arma.

-...no es necesario, tuviste tu parte, esta vez me toca...-dijo Karma con una mirada diabolica mientra caminaba hacia su enemigo como si fuera su presa.

-...esta seguro eh...-gunner tuvo que parpadear al ver la sonrisa oscura del rostro de karma.

-...por supuesto, quiero mi diversión...-dijo karma mientra se lamea de la emoción.

-...maldición, si voy a morir, al menos me llevare contigo, Mr. Death!...-exclamó el sobreviviente sacando su pistola desert Eagles sólo para que Karma pateara su arma de distancia.

Karma con una mirada sanguinaria le mete un rodillazo al rostro haciendo caer de espalda al jugador.

El jugador intento levantarse sólo para karma colocará su pie en el cuello y vio con sus ojos la personificación de la muerte en persona apuntando con su escopeta franci Taiwan a su rostro

-...dime donde lo quiere, en los ojos o en la boca...-dijo karma con tono de broma.

-...Jodete infeliz...-dijo el sobreviviente mientra le escupe en el pie.

-...entonce en los ojos...-dijo Karma colocando su dedo en el gatillo.

 **(Efecto de sonido: disparo de escopeta).**

Karma miró con una sonrisa alegre el cuerpo sin cabeza del jugador.

-...lo hicimos, eliminamos a 2 equipos en el comienzo, es un buen comienzo...-dijo Gunner ignorando el hecho de que karma mató de una forma cruel al sobreviviente.

-...bueno, debo felicitarte, tu sólo acabaste con todo un equipo, en serio te volviste más fuerte, estoy tan orgulloso...-dijo Karma acercando a su amigo.

-...el torneo es muy intenso y eso que apena esta comenzado...-dijo Gunner limpiando su frente como si tuviera un sudor imaginario.

-...aun hay más equipos que matar y humillar, vamos Gunner, hay una casa abandonada, nos esconderemos hasta que encontremos un plan para sobrevivir...-dijo Karma caminando hacia el bosque.

-...entendido karma-san...-exclamó Gunner caminando con karma por el bosque abandonando a los jugadores muertos.

 **Cambio de escena.**

 **Hogar de hyoudou (kuoh)**

Gasper estaba sentando en el living observando por televisión el programa sobre las batallas, había escuchado por televisión acerca de un torneo sobre Squad Jam.

-...desearía que issei-sempai estuviera aquí conmigo para ver ese torneo, estoy seguro que el le gustaría, incluso compre el Amusphere con Gun gale online..-murmuró tristemente el pequeño vampiro..

-..hola Gasper, que esta viendo...-dijo Kiba que se había llegado desde la cocina, en su mano tenía un vaso se jugó de naranja.

-...oh kiba-sempai, estoy viendo el programa de video juegos, ahí están en vivo el torneo de Vrmmorpg llamado Gun gale online, es divertido...-dijo Gasper.

-...mmm, suena interesante, lo veré, rías y los demás no tardará en llegar...-dijo Kiba sentando a lado del vampiro mientra observa en televisión como Gunner y karma mataba al equipos con sus armas.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor:Hola gente de fanfic, aquí José, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, espero que le gusten.**

 **Responderé los comentarios.**

-..pirata: si amigo, kirito es trap, ja ja ja, espero que le gusten ese capítulo.

 **Capítulo 8 : Koga-san, el francotirador y sobreviviendo al torneo parte 2**

En la terminal donde todos los jugadores observaban como iba en el torneo, todos ellos fueron testigo de la fuerza de Gunner al acabar con todo un equipo sin ayuda de nadie.

En la silla se podría ver a la misma chica que Gunner había hablado ante de entrar al torneo.

-...parece que es mi día de suerte...-murmuró kirito observando el torneo.

-...Así que apostaste todo el dinero en ese jugador vestido de rojo...-murmuró la chica sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-...si, Gunner-san parece un sujeto agradable, además siento que el sera el centro de atención en ese torneo y quiero ver hasta donde llega, Sinon...-dijo Kirito observando con una sonrisa en su cara.

-...nunca cambia kirito...siempre te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera...-dijo Sinon con un suspiro.

Mientra tanto con los jugadores que había observados con interés en el torneo y al ver como el famoso Pk "demonio rojo" acabó con todo el equipo de Autodefensa de japon.

-...que veloz, de seguro subió mucho en Agilidad!..-exclamó un jugador novato mientra observaba la pelea.

-...creí que huirá, pero se quedo ahí y acabó con todos, incluso Mr. Death no tuvo piedad con John...-murmuró un jugador vestido de militar japonés.

-...propio del demonio rojo, cubrió con un cadáver durante la pelea, aprovechó el cadáver usando una de las reglas del torneo, es todo un experto en hacer trampa...-murmuró el jugador que bebía una cerveza.

 **En el torneo.**

Gunner y karma se encontraba en escondido en una casa abandonada, ambos ambos habían preparado la mesa colocando el dispositivo del satélite.

-...vaya, es simple y acogedor, ese será nuestro refugio temporal hasta que la situación afuera se calme...-dijo karma sentando en la mesa sin importar la batalla y la guerra afuera.

-...parece muy tranquilo, karma-san...-dijo Gunner sentando en un sillón viejo.

-...jejeje, estoy acostumbrado, ahora que sacamos a 2 equipo del área 5, podemos estar tranquilo por ahí, los demás equipos están en diferentes áreas matándose el uno por el otro, nosotros estamos muy lejos de ellos..-dijo karma mirando a través del dispositivo.

-...ahora que lo dice, cuantas Áreas ahí en Squad Jam...-pregunto Gunner.

-...bueno, en Squad Jam, hay 8 áreas, en lugar donde comenzamos fue en el bosque que era el Área 2, abajo a la derecha era el área 5 donde eliminaste al equipo de auto defensa, así que actualmente estamos en el área 4 en el barrio residencial...-dijo karma mirando los puntos rojos desaparecer..

-...increíble, es un enorme espacio, hay muchos puntos rojos en el área 7...-dijo Gunner mirando el mapa holografíco.

-...hay mas jugadores en el área 7, nuestro curso de acción es ir por el área 6 que esta a la izquierda del área 4, ahí el área 6 es un enorme lago, tendremos que ir a pies por la orilla hasta llegar al área 7, pero hay un problema...-dijo karma con un tono serio.

-...cual es karma-san...-pregunto Gunner.

-..Hay un equipo que se mueve muy rápidos por el área 6, puedo apostar que esta usando los vehículos para mover por esos lugares...hasta este punto será más difícil sin que nos dispares...-dijo karma con un tono de broma.

-...entonces que haremos karma-san...nuestra armas no tiene el alcance necesario para matar a esos jugadores que usan los vehículos..-dijo Gunner.

-...bueno, no te dije ante, pero es hora de que sepa que tengo un plan...verás vamos a separarnos por un buen rato en el torneo...iré al área 7 por mi cuenta, ahí te esperare...-dijo Karma con una sonrisa haciendo sorprender a Gunner por el plan de karma.

-...karma-san, vamos a separarnos, no se si podré llegar al área 7 por mi cuenta...-murmuró Gunner sólo para que Karma colocará su mano en su hombro.

-...escucha Gunner, tengo completa confianza que tu logrará hacer algo emocionante, solo ten confianza en ti mismo, no es necesario que siga dependiendo mucho de mi, vamos a hacerlo junto al final, por ahora vamos a separarnos por un tiempo, mientra eso pase, tu sera mas fuerte que yo...-dijo karma haciendo que Gunner asintiera..

-...entiendo, karma-san, tratare de llegar al área 7...-dijo Gunner con confianza.

-...ese es el espíritu, además, quien dijo que irá solo, tengo un amigo que te ayudará llegar al final...-dijo karma con un tono despreocupado.

-...un amigo tuyo, quien es..-pregunto Gunner.

-...es un conocido mío del mundo real, también juega GGO porque yo lo pedí, es un tipo serio y no habla mucho, tiene pinta de criminal, pero es una buena persona...-dijo Karma haciendo que Gunner imaginé la descripción de la persona que dice karma, imaginaba a un hombre con pinta de mafioso con una enorme minigun.

-...lo que dice no me da mucha confianza...-murmuró Gunner con un tono inexpresivo.

-...oh, vamos, estoy seguro que ustedes 2 se llevarían bien, además el es un equipo de un solo miembro, el líder de escuadrón K...y hablando del rey de Roma...-dijo Karma acercando a la puerta donde escucho los suaves golpeteo de la puerta.

Cuando karma abrió la puerta, Gunner se sintió intimidado por un jugador gigante, era incluso más grande que karma.

se sentía su naturaleza masculina. Además de ser alto, también su pecho era tan voluminoso que parecía que tenía una placa antibalas debajo de su piel. Sus brazos que salían de su camisa parecían troncos y eran probablemente más gruesos que el pecho de Gunner.

Su rostro era serio y con barba por su barbilla y mandíbula fuerte.

tenía puesto un equipo militar para francotiradores, en su espalda lleva una enorme mochila , en sus manos era Rifle grande de francotirador

EBR son la siglas de Enhanced Battle Rifle, era un antiguo rifle mejorado de calibre 7,62. En su cintura había una funda con una pistola HK45, una pistola alemana de calibre 45..

-...lo siento, llegué tarde...-dijo el gigante con una mirada sería, su voz era imponente, Gunner podía sentir la fuerza que exuda del jugador al lado de Karma.

-...si, llegaste un poco tarde...-dijo karma con tono sarcástico.

-...perdón, karma, tuve que eliminar a un equipo en el camino al área 4...tuve que usar el escaner del satélite para encontrarte...-dijo el gigante con un tono contundente

-..ya que, te perdonaré por está vez, bien, hey Gunner, te lo presentó, ese gigante mastodonte será tu compañero, vamos Koga, preséntate...-dijo Karma haciendo que Koga mirara a Gunner con una mirada sería.

-...encantando conocerte, me llamo Koga, es un placer...-dijo Koga con un tono contundente.

-...encantando, yo soy Gunner...-dijo Gunner con un tono un poco nervioso por la altura de Koga, pronto Gunner vio a karma preparar sus cosas mientra le da a Koga el papel doblado.

-...bien, ahora que todo este asunto se arregló, es hora de separarnos, así que los dejos sólo, lo esperaré en el área 7, hasta entonces, Gunner, quiero que sobreviva, je je je, por cierto Koga, cuando haya pasado al área 6, no te olvide el papel, ahí tiene la instrucciones para el siguiente plan, así que bye bye...-dijo Karma mientra le da un guiño mientra abandona su refugio temporal dejando a Gunner a Koga.

Gunner miró un poco nervioso a Koga que estaba observando por la ventana afuera en busca de cual jugador enemigo.

-...no es necesario que te ponga nervioso, perdón si soy informal, es que si soy formal, karma me dará una paliza luego...-habló Koga con un tono amable.

-...entiendo koga-san, decidí participar en el torneo para ser más fuerte que karma-san, así que haré lo mejor que pueda para ganar el Squad Jam..esforcemonos juntos..-dijo Gunner feliz de tener un compañero en el juego.

-...Lo mismo dijo, esforcemonos juntos, Gunner, bien, de que hablaba karma y tu, mientra yo no estaba...-dijo Koga acercando a la mesa.

-..bueno, hablamos de ir al área 7 donde puede haber más equipos batallando por ahí, para llegar a esa área, teníamos que cruzar la orilla del área 6...-dijo Gunner con seriedad.

-...ya veo, veo que karma no mentía acerca de que tu tenga una gran memoria, bien, primero voy a entrenarte un poco ante de que salgamos del refugio, dime, tiene el cuchillo que te dio karma..-preguntó Koga .

-...si, porque pregunta...-dijo Gunner curioso mientra saca el cuchillo de su funda que se encontraba ubicada en la cintura.

-...tu nunca usaste un cuchillo ante, así que te enseñaré los principios básicos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el cuchillo y tener un buen manejo...-dijo Koga con seriedad.

-...en serio Koga-san, pero es necesario que entrene ahora ya que estamos en medio de un torneo...-dijo Gunner.

-...es fundamental, ya que si su arma se queda sin munición, no tendría más opción que usar su arma blanca, pero usando su super velocidad para cerrar la distancia de su enemigo y atacar de manera rápido y preciso, déjame que te enseñaré..-dijo Koga recibiendo el cuchillo de caza de color carmesí de Gunner mientra lo agarra en un agarre inverso.

-...bien, observe con atención, cuando este por usar el cuchillo, sácalo del revés con la mano derecha, recuerde, si el enemigo es mas alto, pasale por debajo y cortaré los muslos...-dijo Koga haciendo un corte de prueba impresionado a Gunner.

-...vaya...-murmuró Gunner.

-...recuerde que la arteria femoral esta ahí, así que puedes hacer mucho daño, si te apunta con el arma, secciónale la parte interior del brazo desde abajo, si esta a tu espalda, córtale el tendón de Aquiles en horizontal, cuando caiga su enemigo, apunta al cuello..-dijo Koga colocándose detrás de Gunner mientra pone el cuchillo en el cuello de Gunner.

-...terminalo con un corte largo hasta hacerlo desangrar...esa es la manera mas efectivo de vencer a un enemigo sin importar el tamaño que sea...-dijo Koga moviendo el cuchillo un poco lejo del cuello.

-...increíble, quien es Koga-san, como puede tener esa clase de conocimiento, parece muy militar...-pensó Gunner de forma nervioso.

-...por último, para matar al enemigo con un solo golpe, córtale los ojos, si los apuñala también, puede dañar el cerebro, así con el cuchillo puede matar a un enemigo al cuello o al ojo...-dijo Koga apuntando su cuchillo al ojo de Gunner tomando por sorpresa.

-...woah, koga-san, eres increíble, como sabes todos esos...-dijo Gunner recogiendo el cuchillo para luego colocar en su funda.

-...Fui un soldado retirado hace mucho, así que trabajo como guardaespaldas de alguien importante...-dijo con un tono serio Gunner.

-...ahh, eso explica todo, gracia koga-san, se de memoria todo lo que me enseñaste...-dijo Gunner después de aprender los principios del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-...bien, ahora que estamos todo listos, es hora de abandonar el refugio y cruzar la orilla del lago...-dijo Koga haciendo que Gunner se prepare para salir.

-...entendido, koga-san, que estamos esperando...-dijo Gunner caminando hacia la puerta con Koga detrás suyo.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Orilla del área 6**

Ahora vemos a Gunner caminar a pie con koga detrás suyo, actualmente se encontraba en la orilla del lago azul, ambos no se rendía y caminaba con calma, Koga seguía serio mirando de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier enemigo a la vista.

-...por cierto, Gunner, debo agradecerte realmente...-dijo Koga atrayendo la atención de Gunner.

-...uh, porque Koga-san...-pregunto Gunner sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...por ser amigo de karma, eh realidad, eres el primer amigo que tiene karma en el juego, ante karma nunca tuvo a nadie mas que a mi, yo de ves en cuando, le hago compañía en GGO en pocos periodos de tiempo para ir a cazar monstruos y matar jugadores, debido a mi trabajo como guardaespalda, casi tengo tiempo para jugar cuando tengo día libres...-dijo Koga con seriedad como siempre.

-...ya veo, sabe, yo conozco un poco a karma-san, es el alegre, chistoso pero al mismo tiempo es un poco aterrador, parece que le guste jugar con su presas y le gusta humillar a los demás, pero aun así es mi amigo...-murmuró Gunner ya que mi pudo evitar recordar todos los buenos tiempos que tuvo con su amigo dentro del juego.

-...jeje, se nota que le agrada, no me gusta divulgar un poco pero Karma a veces es una persona poco peligroso, pero es bueno cuando quiere...-dijo Koga con una sonrisa pequeña.

-...ya veo, me pregunto cómo será karma-san en la vida real...-se pregunto así mismo, Koga al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar reírse por dentro.

-...pronto lo averiguará, muchacho, casi siento pena por el...-pensó Koga imaginando como sera la reunión.

Pronto ambos escucharon unos ruidos fuertes, pero Koga reaccionó a tiempo para agacharse al suelo con su Rifle preparado para apuntar al si el lugar donde venía el ruidos.

-...Gunner, agachate, hay enemigos a puntos de disparar...-exclamó Koga con el ceño fruncido al ver múltiples líneas de tiros a su direcciones.

Gunner al escuchar lo que dijo Koga, se agachó a tiempo, en este momento, miró en cámara lenta una bala casi rozando el casco hasta seguir su trayectoria, pronto se escuchó múltiples disparos que viajaba encima de su cabeza y todo a su alrededor era los disparos de balas golpeando el suelo .

-..acaso son francotiradores...-exclamó Gunner mirando a su lado a Koga que apuntaba con su rifle.

-...no, los disparos viene del lago, parece que ellos consiguieron vehículos...-dijo Koga con da ceño fruncido.

-...vehículos? ..-dijo Gunner y enfocó su mirada en el lago, pudo ver ahí 4 aerodeslizadores..

-...no puede ser, son Aerodeslizadores!..-exclamó Gunner sorprendido.

-...eso es malo, chico, huye rodando a la izquierda! ...-exclamó Koga en modo de mando.

Gunner hizo lo que le dijo y rodó hacia la izquierda mientra esquiva las balas.

 **(Sonidos de disparos de ametralladora)**

-...Maldición!..-gruñe Gunner terminando de rodar al suelo mientra veía a los 4 Aerodeslizadores reagruparse.

-...que haremos, koga-san?...tenemos que huir...-pregunto Gunner todavía agachado en el suelo.

-...no, así nos seguirá...-dijo Koga desde cerca.

-...¿como?, pero si estamos sobre tierra...-dijo Gunner confundido.

-...un Aerodeslizador se puede mover sobre cualquier superficie. Pueden subir a la tierra fácilmente...-dijo Koga mirando a ellos agruparse.

-...demonio, eso no es justo, estamos en desventaja...-dijo frustrado Gunner.

-...Si huimos, enseguida nos atacarán, parece que son veteranos, deben haber notado que somos 2, al ser 2 líderes, nos convertimos en presas fáciles para ellos...-dijo Koga analizando la situación.

-...entonce, envíame como carnada, para que te esconda mientra pueda...-dijo Gunner con seriedad.

-...excelente plan, pero arriesgado, si reciben disparos de ellos, será tu fin, me quedare aquí para disparar, mi arma es el único con el alcance necesario para acabar con ellos, tu sólo concéntrate en esquivar todo los tiros...-ordenó Koga.

-...esta seguro, koga-san, a esta distancia sería imposible...-dijo Gunner mirando a los enemigos venir a su dirección.

-...estoy seguro, tendré que usar mi As bajo la manga para salir de esa situación...-murmuró Koga sacando algo de su enorme mochila.

-...acaso es un arma secreta? ...-pregunto Gunner curiosamente.

-..algo así, voy a usar esto...-sacando de su mochila, fue un objeto con grandes, láminas de hierro acostadas una encima de otra. Su altura era de unos 50 cm. Su anchura era probablemente de unos 30 cm. Teñido en verde, era una placa de aproximadamente 1 cm de grosor. Y había unos ocho de ellos apilados. Parecían tejas apiladas para romper para un practicante de karate.

Pronto Gunner vio como Koga con fuerza, lo extendió hacia la izquierda y la derecha con las manos. Si Koga-san necesitaba gritar, ¿hasta qué punto la fuerza se necesitaba para extenderlo?.

Y es que, tras haber sido extendido, se convirtió en uno de 50 cm de altura, alrededor de 240 cm de largo, con forma de barrera arqueada en forma de abanico.

Al ver una especie de barrera de acero, Gunner no pudo evitar preguntar.

-...Koga-san, que es eso? ..-dijo Gunner curioso sobre el As bajo, no era una arma si no mas bien, un escudo.

-...es un protector inexpugnable...-dijo Koga colocando el cañón del rifle en el hueco del escudo.

-...parece un tanque...-dijo Gunner al ver algo como eso.

-..chico, este atento, ahí vienen...-dijo Koga mirando a través de la mira del rifle.

Pronto ellos con sus «H&K HK21, dispararon contra Koga, vio como las pesadas balas de esa armas impactan múltiples veces contra la barrera de Koga produciendo ruidos metálicos.

(Efecto de sonido:ruidos metálicos de balas contra acero)

Vio como las balas no le hacía mella al poderoso escudo de Koga.

-..increíble...lo resistió todo al final...-murmuró Gunner.

-...Así es, esa coraza rechaza balas de hasta 7,62 mm incluso desde cerca...-comentó Koga sin quitar la mirada de su rifle.

-..increíble, existe eso en la vida real...-pregunto Gunner.

-..no realmente, algo como eso no existe en la vida real, fue hecha de parte del blindaje de una nave espacial, es de mismo material que el cuchillo que tiene Chico, es el material más duro y difícil de obtener en GGO y solo se puede obtener pagando una enorme suba de dinero en los locales ilegales..-dijo Koga de forma profunda.

-...ahora que ellos vieron mi escudo, tratarán de eliminarme primero...-dijo Koga al ver como ellos venían con todos.

-...que haremos?..-pregunto Gunner.

-...escucha el plan, quiero que corra a toda velocidad por todas partes, si ves una línea de tiro, agáchate o ruedas para huir...Así ellos pondrá toda su atención en ti, trata de mantenerlo ocupado, yo lo quitaré de medio...-murmuró koga .

-...entendido...-dijo Gunner preparando para levantarse.

Prontos los 4 Aerodeslizadores se movieron en Zigzag para confundir al enemigos, en esos momentos Gunner vio con sus ojos una cantidad infinitas de líneas rojas apuntado a su dirección con sus mejores armas, dos «H&K G36K», un Steyr STM-556», un «FN Herstal SCAR-L», y un rifle de asalto Beretta ARX160» de 5,56 mm.

Todas las arma que usaban era de Europa.

El equipo consistía en jugadores de alto nivel que han estado jugando GGO durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

Su líder era tan experto que participó en el torneo principal del tercer BoB. Por desgracia, fue disparado por alguien más experto en las primeras etapas. Los seis miembros eran todos hombres. Su alineación de armas consistía en una ametralladora HK21 de 7,62 mm como su arma principal

-.."¡Vamos a resolver esto antes del siguiente análisis!.Todo el mundo prepararse para el asalto. Cuidado con las líneas de bala provenientes del escudo; si ven alguna, esquivarla inmediatamente. Vamos a aterrizar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y atacaremos por la espalda. Distribúyanse, a 10 metros de frente y detrás, y 20 metros de ancho. El grupo de Jake, ya que son los que están mas lejos a la derecha, se preparan para proporcionar fuego de cobertura..-ordenó el líder con una sonrisa emocionada.

-...ENTENDIDO!...-exclamó con un rugido de emoción sus compañeros de equipo con sus armas preparado para ser disparado.

Gunner vio como las lineas apunta todo su cuerpo, era la señal de ser el señuelo.

-...AHHHHH...-con un grito de guerra, Gunner comenzó a correr por la orillas ignorando todos los disparos que impactaron a sus alrededores al suelo arenoso, Gunner tenía la intención de ser el señuelo.

-...vamos idiotas, disparanme si puede!...-exclamó Gunner mientra corría a toda velocidad, podía escuchar no sólo las balas golpear el suelo arenoso si también los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientra la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo virtual.

Mientra tanto, Koga veía a eso sujetos enfocando en disparar a Gunner, contuvo su respiración y con una maestría, disparó.

La bala viajó hasta llegar y impactar a la cabeza de sujeto que disparaba su arma, el otro sujeto que manejaba el Aerodeslizador se sorprendió al ver a su camarada morir detrás suyo.

-...oh dúos mío, mataron a Jake! ...-exclamó el que manejaba el Aerodeslizador sólo para recibir un headshot a la cabeza.

-...imposible, no vi la linea de tiro...-murmuró el conductor hasta caer muerto.

-...quedan 2 menos...-dijo Koga todavía apuntando con su rifle.

-...buen tiro, koga-san...-exclamó Gunner.

-...mierda, la unidad de Jake y borja cayó, no bajen la guardia, esquiven la linea de tiros...-exclamó el líder.

-...entendido señor! ...-exclamó el equipo restante.

Koga apuntó con su rifle mientra contuvo su respiración y otra vez disparó.

La bala viajó hasta golpear la frente del conductor, el siguiente disparo le dio detrás del conductor al acompañante que estaba armado, ese disparo le dejo un enorme agujero en la frente.

Habían eliminado a David, summon.

-...increíble, elimino como si nada a ellos...-murmuró Gunner usando los vinoculares para ver como moría los miembros con facilidad.

Pronto sonó otro disparo, le dio al único miembro que manejaba el Aerodeslizador en la cabeza matándolo.

Ahora quedaba el líder y venía hacia el dúo con la intención de aplastarlos con su Aerodeslizador.

-...si mis balas no atraviesa ese molesto escudo, entonce los aplastare a ambos!...-exclamó el líder dispuesto a vengar a sus camarada.

-...Koga-san, el líder viene directo a su dirección, tiene intención de atropellarte...-exclamó Gunner apuntando con su Ddraig G36c con la intención de disparar.

-...no, si puedo evitarlo!..-exclamó Koga arrojando una granada de plasma.

-...arrojó la granada, incluso a esta distancia no le llegará...-pensó Gunner al ver la granada caer en el agua.

Cuando el Aerodeslizador llegó al lugar donde cayó la granada, la explosión fue tan fuerte que un pilar de agua lo hizo volar el Aerodeslizador por los aires.

-...AHHHHH...-gritaba el líder mientra caía de espalda contra el suelo arenoso en la orilla del lago.

-...Gunner, es tu oportunidad! ..-exclamó koga.

Gunner no dijo nada y se apresuró hasta llegar al líder caído, apuntando con su Ddraig G36c contra su indefenso enemigo.

El líder abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Gunner a punto de disparar.

-...oh, Son of a bitch...-murmuró el líder en acento inglés sólo para ser fusilado sin piedad por Gunner.

 **(Efecto de sonidos: sonidos de disparos)**

Después de una ronda de disparo, Gunner vio el cadáver llenos de balas en todos su cuerpo.

-...lo hicimos, koga-san, matamos a todo un equipo...-murmuró Gunner feliz por ese resultado.

-...si, fue un equipo problemático...-murmuró Koga guardando su escudo en la mochila.

-...fuiste asombroso, tu sólo acabaste con todos..-dijo Gunner acercando a koga.

-...no fue nada, ahora que eliminamos a ese equipo, podremos avanzar al siguiente área, falta poco para que lleguemos al área 7...-murmuró Koga haciendo que Gunner asiente.

-...tiene razón, eso es increíble, con tu escudo y tu precisión podría contra todo...-dijo Gunner emocionado.

-..mmm, veo que karma te contagio la emoción de ver más pelea, bueno llegó la hora del escaner del satélite...-dijo Koga sacando el escaner.

-...si, tiene razón, veremos cuantos equipos queda...-murmuró Gunner viendo como aparecía el mapa holografico del juego..

Ambos vieron como el escaner comenzó a mostrar las demás ubicaciones, hasta que una ubicación del enemigo cerca suyo los tomó por sorpresa.

En cámara lenta, ambos reaccionaron sorprendido y un disparo se escuchó, una bala golpea brutalmente a Gunner con fuerza suficiente para enviar a rodarse por el suelo dejando una estela de polvo.

-...me dio! ...-pensó lleno de incredulidad Gunner observando la mirada sorprendida de koga mientra su cuerpo golpeaba al suelo.

Pronto se quedo medió inconsciente.

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**


End file.
